Love is the Best Medicine
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [Yaoi] [YXYY] Yugi has a bad dream of his peloved expharaoh dieing. So what will happen when it get's close to coming true?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 1

"Yami-kun! Yami-chan, where are you!" Yugi Mouto shouted scared as he ran past faceless figures in the streets of Domino. He didn't know where to go, or look as he search for his missing darkness. "Yami-kun!" he shouted again as he ran past a alley but stopped dead in his tracks and back up to the alley. He was sure he saw something. His amethyst eyes widen in shock and surprised when he saw a familiar heap in the dark alley. "Yami-chan!" he shouted scared and surprised once he ran over to the body of his dark. He slowly and gently lifted his other up in his arms. Yugi was surprised that the ex-pharaoh had no wounds on him at all, no cuts, but Yugi knew something deep inside him was telling something was wrong with his doppelganger . "Yami-chan!" he shouted as he gently shock his other "Yami-chan!"

Extremely dull, daze, and hazy crimson eyes slowly open and looked into his. "A-Aibou..." the baritone voice was barely above a whisper and it was hard for Yugi to hear him.

"Yami-chan, hold on, don't leave me!" Yugi pleaded to his other.

The dieing ex-pharaoh weakly brush Yugi's tear stained face with his tan hand. "I-I love you... A-Aibou..." Suddenly to Yugi's shock, the crimson eyes closed, and ex-pharaoh stopped breathing. The young pharaoh was dead.

- - -

"Yami-chan!" Yugi sat up in bed with a shout, sweating like hell. His amethyst eyes frantically looked around. He soon realized that he was in his room. _How did I end up back in my room?_ he thought. He then heard deep easy breathing near by as he looked next to him to see his other fast asleep next to him. Yugi sighed in relief. _It was just a dream._ Yugi slowly got out of bed, not to wake his yami as he tip-toed out of the room.

- - -

Yugi splashed cool running water on his face. As he looked up in the bath room mirror he jumped in surprised to see the refection of his other sleepily standing behind him. "Aibou," Yami said with a yawn, concern was in his voice "what's wrong? It's two in the morning."

Yugi turn to look at his yami. "I'm sorry Yami-kun," he said "I'd just had a nightmare that's all."

Yami walked over and gave Yugi a hug. "Oh aibou," he said softly "it's going to be okay."

"I hope so..." Yugi said with a sigh "I don't want my nightmare to come true."

Crimson eyes looked into amethyst. "What was it about?" he asked.

Yugi slowly look around. "Y-You don't want to know." he said softly.

"No Yugi," Yami said as he caress Yugi's check with his hand "it's okay. You can tell me."

"You sure you want to know?" Yami nodded. "Well..." Yugi started "In my dream you had gone missing and I was so scared. I ran into town trying to find you... I-I finally found you in alley...and you were dieing..." Yugi couldn't continued as he started to cry. Yami took Yugi into his arms and gave him another hug.

"It's going to be okay Yugi," Yami said softly into his ear "It's just a dream, I'm not EVER going to leave you."

"B-But it felt so real..." Yugi whimpered as Yami gently rubbed his back.

"Shhhh... It's going to be okay aibou, I promise." Yami said gently as Yugi's sobs calm down "Let's get back to bed. There is school in five hours."

"O-Okay Yami..." Yami smiled and the two went back to bed for some much needed sleep.

- - -

When morning came Yugi woke up to see Yami gone, then the smell of breakfast wafted through the room. Yugi slowly got up and went down stairs to see some thing he had never seen before, his yami was wearing one of his mom's pink aprons and was the one making the breakfast. Yugi's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Morning Aibou." Yami said as he surprisingly genki smiled at his hikari.

"Yami-kun... Y-You're wearing one of my mom's aprons..." Yugi said slowly, trying to regain his composure.

"I know that, Aibou." Yami said with another genki smile.

"But why...?"

At that moment Yugi's mother arrived in the kitchen from the basement pantry with some cans of cream corn. "Here they are." she said with a smile then she notice Yugi "Well good morning sleepy head. I see you met my new helper. I'm surprised that our pharaoh here can cook."

"So am I..." Yugi said with a heavy sigh, as Yami genki smiled once more "Yami-kun can you stop doing that it's odd to see you smile like that."

"But I seen you do it millions of times, Aibou." Yami said with his normal trademark smirk "And what's the phrase I hear Joey said a lot... Oh yeah... 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery.' " With that said Yami genki smile again.

Yugi sweat dropped. "I've give up." he said with sigh as he sat himself at the kitchen table "So what's for breakfast anyways?"

"Well the pharaoh suggested pancakes." Yugi's mother said with a smile "Then I suggested of making them into corn fritters (AN: I LOVE corn fritters! )."

Suddenly Joey popped his head through the open kitchen window, scarring the heck out of Yugi, and his mother when he shouted, "Hey Yuge!"

Yami just glared at Joey waving the batter covered ladle at him. "Joey NEVER do that again or help me I'll hit you with this!" Yami warned him.

Joey looked shock at first then noticed the pink apron Yami was wearing and he started to laugh. "Yami, you do know you're wearing pink!" he said as he laughed and giggled as Yami glared at him.

"So." Yami said with another warning voice as he placed his hands on his hips, still holding the ladle in one of them. Joey laughed even harder.

"Oh man Kaiba and the others will get a laugh out of this when I tell them!"

That got Yami pissed as strange black aura surrounds him, his crimson eyes glowing like fire. "Do that and I'll send you all to one way ticket to the Shadow Realm!" That got Joey the idea to shut up as he quickly closes his mouth, and trying so hard to suppress another giggle.

"Okay shutting up..." Joey said as he then quickly changed the subject "Hey what's cooking?"

"Pancakes." said Yugi.

"And you can't have any."

"YAMI-KUN! Now that's rude."

"But Aibou he laughed at me, so this his is punishment."

"Yami-chan what makes you think Joey wanted any?"

"He's ALWAYS hungry."

"Point taken."

"HEY!" Joey shouted, he sounded hurtful "I'm not ALWAYS hungry!"

Yami turn to him, glaring with his crimson eyes as he places his hands on his hips once more. "Oh really? What about all those times you beg Yugi and the others for shares of their lunch?"

"That's not the point..." Joey said as he started to pout.

Yugi rolled his eyes. His friend was just one of the weirdest people sometimes. "Just come in and enjoy breakfast with us Joey."

"Okay!" Joey shouted as he started to climb in through the window.

"Use the door, Joey." Yami said with glare.

Joey sweat dropped as he nodded. "Okay Yams." He said, running a hand through his shaggy bangs. He then climb out of the window, walked around the building and came in through the door. Yami mumbled a few Egyptian curses under his breath, now retreating back to the kitchen. Yugi couldn't help but smiled at this. Joey grinned widely as he sat down at the table, napkin tucked into his shirt and utensils in hand. He was ready to chow down. Yami soon came in with a plate full of pancakes. He only gave Joey one pancake while giving Yugi more. Joey's eyes widened as a large pout formed on his face. "Yams, what the heck is up with dat? Why did you give someone as small as Yuge' more than me?" he whined.

Yami glared at him. "Be happy you get any at all." he said sternly.

The blonde continued to pout, now staring blandly at his corn fritter. "Fine."

Yami place the leftovers near by. He sat down at the table with a sigh. Yugi's amethyst eyes fell onto his darkness, washing with worry as the once pharaoh stared into space, not eating. "Yami, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry, aibou..." was all Yami said.

Yugi shrugged, now digging into yet another fritter, silently watching his other from the corner of his eye. Something was definitely wrong with Yami, and he was worried. Yugi then remember his horrible nightmare that night. He shivered, praying that it wouldn't happen. "Is something dat matter, Yuge?" Joey asked concern.

Yugi sighed, staring at Joey as he shook his head, plastering a fake smile on his face. "No Joey, nothing is wrong."

Yugi's mother entered the room. "Hurry up you three, or you will be late for school." she said with a smile. Yami didn't say anything as he slowly stood up and slowly headed to the bath room to take a shower. Yugi watched his darkness walk off towards the bathroom, leaving him alone as he frowned. This was something new as they had usually showered together. He slowly stood up, walking up the stairs as he followed Yami. He saw Yami entered the bath room, closing the door gently behind him. Yugi's heart beat rose as he shook off the sadness of his darkness new change of attitude. Yugi sat next to the bath room door as he waited for Yami to come out. He heard the shower turn on from with in.

- - -

The door suddenly opened, trailing a large amount of steam out as Yami walked out. Yugi's eyes widen when he saw the cloths Yami had wore this morning was now shocking wet. His worry for his other grew ten times worse as he questioned Yami. "Yami, Yami?"

Yami stopped and slowly look over at him. "Yes aibou?"

"Yami why did you shower in your clothes?" Yugi questioned.

"Hmmmm?" Yami gave this confused look and then looked down at his wet cloths "Must have forgot. Sorry about that aibou." Yami once again did the unusual genki smile at him.

Yugi blinked, feeling confusion wash over his mind. "Yami, please if something is wrong tell me."

"Hmmmm?" Yami started, it feel to Yugi that Yami wasn't paying attention to well now. Yugi rubbed his temples as he watched Yami head off to their room, dripping onto the floor as the small teen decided to take a shower himself. Once Yugi was done he started to head back to their room, as he open the bed room door he saw Yami wearing the school uniform but laying on his back on their bed with his eyes closed.

Yugi gasped, running towards their bed as he held Yami's hand, stroking it gently. "Yami?"

Yami open his crimson eyes at him. "Yes aibou?"

"Yami, are you alright? You are really worrying me." Yugi said, unaware of a stray tear that fell down his cheek.

"I'm fine aibou, just a bit tired." Yami smiled at him as he slowly sat up and wipe away Yugi's tear "You are just worrying yourself since that nightmare."

Yugi nodded as he hiccupped, wrapping his arms around Yami. "I guess you're right." he whispered.

"And I'm always right." Yami said "Like I told you before that I would NEVER leave you."

Yugi shook his head, nuzzling his face within the crook of Yami's neck as he spoke. "I know Yami, I know." As Yugi did he felt that his darkness felt a bit warn to him, but Yugi soon shook that thought from his mind. _It's probably from after my warm shower._ he thought.

Reality struck Yugi as he stared at the clock, they were going to be later for school. Yugi scamper to get into his school uniform and once he was done he and Yami came down stairs to join Joey. "Remember Joey," Yami said to him sternly "Not a word to Kaiba or the others or it's bye bye to the Shadow Realm to you."

Joey blinked, suddenly nodding his head in response as he spoke. "Yeah I know Yams, I won't."

"Good." Yami said.

"Can we go already?" Yugi said "Or we'll be late." Both teens ended their bickering, nodding as they all headed out the front door.

- - -

As they walked down the street headed for school, Joey and Yugi talked as Yami stranded behind. The once pharaoh blinked feeling a wave of sickness. _By the gods, I don't feel so good..._ Yami thought _But I'm sure it will past later on._ He ran his slender fingertips through his goldenrod bangs, staring at Yugi and Joey. _It will pass later, I'm sure of it._

- - -

Soon the group got to school and they were a couple of minutes late. As soon as they entered, the teacher groaned, giving them all detention. As class continued Yami sat at his desk, he was feeling a bit woozy. _Maybe laying my head down will help._ he thinks as he did just so on his desk.

Yugi sighed as he noticed his pharaoh's antics. _He is ill, I just wish that he would admit it._ he thought. But what Yugi didn't know of just how ill his pharaoh was. But unfortunate for Yami the teacher thought he was sleeping in class so she have him even a much longer detention then Yugi or Joey had. Yugi's blood boiled as he glared at the teacher. _Poor Yami, he doesn't deserve this, not when he is feeling bad._ he thought.

- - -

Soon it was time for Gym so when Yugi and Yami head to the boys locker room to change into their gym cloths is when things got bad for the pharaoh. Yami groaned, holding onto the side of the locker room wall, watching as his vision became blurry. While the other boys left Yugi turn towards his pharaoh. "Yami-kun?"

"A-Aibou..." Yami whispered softly "I-I don't feel so good..."

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened as he pulled Yami into his grasp. "Come on Yami, lets take you to the nurse." Yami nodded weakly. Yugi asked the teacher as he lead Yami out of the locker room, taking him to the nurse's office. Teacher was first unsure but then change his mind when he saw the shape Yami was in and agreed.

- - -

Yugi pulled the door of the office open, gently leading Yami in. The nurse spotted them. "Hello Yugi, what's seem to be the problem?" she asked him.

"Hello Mika-san, sorry to bother you, but my friend Yami here feels really sick." Yugi explained, gesturing towards his sick pharaoh.

"Sit him over there and I'll check his temp." she said as she pointed to the bed that was in the room.

Yugi nodded as he lead Yami onto the bed. Yami felt very weak and awful. Mika-san placed a thermometer in his mouth, waiting for it to take his temperature. Yami's blurry, hazy and weak crimson eyes weakly looked over at Yugi. Yugi ran his fingers though Yami's hair, as he slender fingers did, they brushed Yami skin, and too Yugi's surprised his Yami was very warm, nearly burning at Yugi's touch. "Mika-san, Yami feels really hot. I'm worried." Yugi whispered.

"We'll find out once the thermometer is done." she said as just as she finished saying it the thermometer made a beeping sound. Mika-san pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, eyes widening as she stared at the numbers. "It's 104."

Weak crimson eyes locked into Yugi's. "A-Aibou..." Yami was so weak now his voice was in a whisper. Yugi's nightmare once again ran through Yugi's mind. The small teen shuttered, gently stroking his other self's hair.

"Yugi, why don't you head on back to class okay sweetie?"

Yugi stared wide eyed at Mika-san as he nodded. "But Mika-san."

"No buts Yugi. It be better if Yami stays here and rest for awhile. You can see him later after school."

The small teen sighed in defeat as he kissed Yami on the forehead. "Alright, well I will be back after school then."

The nurse smiled as Yugi about to leave he felt a hot hand took a hold of his. "A-Aibou..." /Y-Yugi don't leave.../

The small teen's heart shattered as he heard the weak sound of his other speaking to him. "Yami I have to leave right now, I'll be back after school." Weak blurry crimson looked pleadingly at his. Yugi turned around, turning away from Yami as Mika-san forced him out of the room.

/A-Aibou.../

/Mou hitori no boku, I will come here right after school, I promise./

/Y-Yugi.../ Yugi felt a wave of extreme sadness rushing through their link.

/Yami, I love you, I promise I will be back right after class okay/

/O-Okay.../ Yugi sighed in relief, walking out of the room.

- - -

Yami laid there on the bed, feeling so very weak and awful it was killing him. His entire body shook as his fever rose. All he wanted was to be with Yugi, and get better. The nurse would time to time come over to check up on him and trying her best to help him. Though it made no difference, the pain increased as he whispered Yugi over and over again. He could hear the nurse sighed worriedly, and felt her running her hand through his hair. "Calm down Yami, he will be here soon enough." she cooed, desperately trying to calm the poor boy. Yami wanted Yugi by his side now. He had tried to use their link but it was now supper hard for him to even to open his half of the link up. This was upsetting him as tears ran down his hot face.

Yami moaned as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day. "Yugi, Yugi?" he whispered.

- - -

Yugi and Joey sat in detention with a sigh. Yugi was worried, hoping their detention was over soon. Something inside of him told him his pharaoh need him. "What's wrong Yuge?" Joey asked, he had seen the look on Yugi's face.

Yugi blinked, staring into concerned honey colored eyes. "I'm worry about Yami. He is really ill."

"Ya sure Yuge? He looked fine this morning, even threatening me to send me to the Shadow Realm."

"I'm sure Joey, I mean well, I hate to say this but he always threatens to send you to the Shadow Realm. But I had to take him to the nurses office earlier."

"Oh man." said Joey "I hope he's fine."

"I don't know Joey..." Yugi said.

At that moment the teacher in charge of their detention came in. "Okay you two, your detention is over." he said with a warning sound in his voice "I hope this proves that you should never be late to class again."

Yugi and Joey nodded. "Yes sir." they both said with their heads hung low.

"Okay you two can go now." The teacher open the door for the two boys. The two teens bowed in respect, gathering their things as they exited the room.

- - -

Yugi sighed heavily as he and Joey walked by the nurse's office. "Joey do you think Yami is mad at us for coming late?" he asked.

"Ah, I don't think so. He was there when we got detention."

"That's true. I just hope he is okay." Yugi muttered under his breath.

"I bet he's just fine." Joey said with a big smile as he patted Yugi on a back "Remember Yams has a strong spirit, he can do anything." Yugi smiled in reassurance. He then opened the nurses door as he heard a low cry of discomfort hover through the air.

"There you are Yugi." Nurse Mika said when she saw him, a worry look on her face. Yugi raised a brow in concern as the nurse led him towards his pharaoh.

Blurry crimson eyes try to look at him. "Y-Yugi..."

Yugi blinked, staring at his pharaoh's weak state. "Yami, I'm here." he spoke. A extremely weak hand tried to reach for Yugi, but fail as it fell. Yugi saw this. Thus causing him to use lightening fast reflexes to catch the fallen appendage. His soft petal like finger tips danced upon the clammy skin.

"H-Help..." Blurry crimson eyes started to tear up once more.

Yugi stroked his hand as he whispered. "I'm here to take you home Yami. Don't worry."

"Yuge?"

Yugi cocked his head to the side as he gazed into concerned honey colored eyes. "Yes Joey?" he asked.

"Is Yams okay, Yuge?"

"It doesn't look like it Joey. I think we need to get him home and see what Grandpa and Mom think we should do." Yugi replied.

Joey nodded as he came over. "Let me help ya with him." he said.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said, helping the blonde lift his pharaoh onto the taller's back. The nurse looked worried as the two started to leave with Yami.

- - -

Joey had now restrained the pharaoh onto his back. "Y-Yugi..."

Yugi stroked Yami's warm cheek as he spoke. "Yes Yami?" A small weak smiled came across his face. Yugi continued to stroke the pharaoh's cheek, walking down the sidewalk with Joey in tow.

- - -

They soon arrived at the shop. Yugi through open the door, entering the Kame Game shop as he looked around for his mother or grandfather. "Mom? Grandpa?"

At that moment Grandpa was the first to see them. "What is it Yugi?" he asked.

Relief flooded onto Yugi's face as he gestured towards Yami. "Yami is really sick Grandpa."

Grandpa gave a worried look as he came over and place a hand on the pharaoh's forehead. He instantly had to remove his hand as he felt the hot skin. "Oh dear." he said.

"What do we do grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"What's going on in here?" Yugi mom started as she entered.

"The Pharaoh's not feeling to well." Grandpa said to her.

Yugi's mom frowned as she walked over towards the group, gently running her hand down the pharaoh's forehead. Very blurry eyes stared up at hers. The pharaoh sniffed as he tried to reach out for Yugi. Yugi notices this as he places his hand in his. Mrs. Mutou sighed sadly and worriedly. "It might be best if we take him to see a doctor." she finally said.

Yugi nodded in understanding as he and Joey carried the pharaoh into the living room. "I think we should, hopefully it will help." Grandpa stated. Mrs. Mutou went to the phone for a call.

"Y...Yug..." Yami spoken every weakly.

Yugi gazed at Yami. "Yami, I'm right here." Blurry crimson eyes had a look a fear in them. Yugi smiled weakly. "Yami. everything will be okay, Mom is just calling the doctor so we can get you better you're going to have to see him."

"Okay thanks we'll be right there." Mrs. Mutou said as she hung up and looked at them "The doctor will be waiting for us when we get there." Everyone nodded as Yami shook in fear.

Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "Everything is going to be okay, Yami." he spoke to him softly. The once pharaoh nodded feverishly as he stared into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"Joey would you mind helping again?" Mrs. Mutou asked. The blonde stood, lifting Yami onto his back as he did only moments ago. Mrs. Mouto smiled. "Thanks for all your help, Joey." she said.

"No problem Mrs. Mutou. It's the least I can do."

Mrs. Mutou nodded. "Okay let's go." she said. They all headed out of the game shop and headed for the doctor.

- - -

They soon arrived. They all arrived at the doctor's office as they waited in the waiting room. "Y...Yug..." Yugi was currently cuddling Yami in his lap, trying to calm him as he stroked his other's hair lovingly. Blurry hazy crimson eyes looked weakly into his.

"Yami Mutou?" a nurse called out the pharaoh's name.

"He's right here." Mrs. Mutou said as she stood up. Joey lifted the pharaoh off of Yugi as he carried him into the examination room. Yugi and the others trailed behind.

- - -

Once there, Joey gently place Yami down on the examination table, Yami shuttled as the cold of the table hit his hot skin. He shivered uncontrollability as he felt soft warm hands come to his aide. "A-Aibou..."

"Yami its alright, just try to endure this a little longer. The doctor is on the way in right now." Weak crimson looked into his. The door opened revealing the doctor.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" the doctor said. Yami whimpered as the doctor walked closer.

"Yami is very ill doctor." Yugi said worriedly.

The doctor nodded. "What are some of his symptoms?"

"A very high fever, very weak..." Mrs. Mutou started for Yugi.

The doctor nodded yet again as he put his cold hand upon the pharaoh's forehead. Yami winces, his breathing weak. The doctor then checked his vitals, heartbeat, ears nose, mouth, and etc. "This is not good." the doctor said to himself as he did so.

Yugi blinked worriedly. "What's your diagnosis doctor?"

"I'm not positive sure..." the doctor said "But to make sure of what I'm thinking of we need to do a blood test."

Yami whimpered quietly as he gripped onto Yugi's wrist, practically digging his nails into his arm. Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "Calm down Yami I'm here. The doctor just wants to take a blood sample to get you all well." Yugi whispered.

"Now this might sting a little..." the doctor said as he slowly started to poke an needle into one of Yami's arms. The needle pinched his tanned skin slightly as he held on tightly to Yugi's wrist. "There all done." the doctor said "Now I'll send this to the lab." Yugi nodded as he felt the pharaoh loosen his grip.

"Yami?" Yugi was worried as he slowly looked over at his sick pharaoh. Crimson eyes flicked onto his hikari. Yugi smiled softly at him as he ran his fingers thought Yami's hair.

The doctor returned from the lab a little while later A sad look was upon his face. The Mutou family all stared with sad looks as they awaited the news. "Well the test are back and it's just what I thought..." the doctor said.

"What is it doctor?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Well all he really has is cold but the true danger is that he has a very weak immune system..."

They all gasped. "SO what does that mean in more broken down terms?" Yugi's mother asked.

"His body don't have nearly enough white blood cells to fight it off. That's why he has these symptoms."

They all nodded. "IS there anything you can do?"

"Well the sad thing is we don't know... We don't have the medicine at current time to help. Scientists are still trying to figure it out."

"So what do we do?" Yugi asked

"Well as fare as we can do for him now is have him stay here so we can monitor him." the doctor said "But I'm sorry that's all we can do for him."

Yugi nodded sadly as he stared at his pharaoh. A few stray tears cascaded down his face as he held onto Yugi's hand. Images of his dream ran through his mind once more. _It was warning me..._ Yugi thought.

Though he was shaken from his thoughts as Yami spoke weakly. "A-Aibou?"

"Y-Yes Yami?" Yugi asked, trying to sound strong for his other.

"D, d don't l-leave me." he whispered.

Yugi ran his fingers though his other's hair. "I would never leave you, Yami-kun." he said.

"P, p promise...?"

The small hikari smiled as his fingers left the confines of the matted hair, now trailing across the other's supple lips. "I promise mou hitori no boku, I love you." A weak smile slowly came across the ill pharaoh's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 2

The next morning rose early for everyone. In the Wheeler's house hold, Joey was surprisingly up early. "I hope Yams okay." he said to himself as he sat on his bed "Oh, maybe the others should know." He went to his phone and hit the first speed dial number of his friend Tristan. "Come on Tristan, wake up." Joey said a he heard the ringing.

Finally after the fiftieth ring, his spiky haired friend answered. "H-Hello?" Tristan said with a yawn.

"Bout time man, do you know anything new on Yams?"

"J-Joey? What are you doing up this early? Usably you're still asleep right now."

"Never mind that. Ya know about Yams or not?"

"What you talking about? All I knew Yugi helped him to the nurses office yesterday at gym." Joey sighed heavily as he explained what had happened to the unicorn haired teen. "Oh man, really Joey?"

"Yea last time I saw them Yugi was still with him when we left. I'm sure Yugi stayed the night with him."

"Yeah he most likely did, he is always with Yami. If you hear anything let me know okay Joey?" Tristan said.

"Will do." Joey said "Call and tell the others. I will call Kaiba."

"Kaiba? You sure that's safe man?" Tristan asked.

"Hey Kaiba might want to know." said Joey.

"All right man I'll do that. Though make sure to let me know if Yami is okay." Tristan said

"I'll give ya a ring if I get any more details." said Joey.

"Okay, thanks man. I'll talk to you later all right?" said Tristan

"Okay later." With that said, Joey proceeded to find out more information on the well being of Yami. _I'll call Kaiba later._ He thought.

- - -

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Yugi hadn't left his pharaoh side the night before. The steady beeping of machines echoed through throughout the room as Yugi held Yami's weak hand. "A-Aib..." Yami tired to speck, but he was way to weak now to speck to well.

Yugi rubbed his fingers across the others hand. "Sssh its okay I'm here." Weak crimson slowly and weakly looked over at him, his eyes slowly losing their healthy shine. Yugi fell into deep thought as he almost cried upon the others weak state.

"A-Aib..."

"Yami." At that moment the phone that was in the room rang. Yugi perked up as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yuge."

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

"Just calling to know the status on Yams. How's he doing?"

Yugi sighed as wiped a stray tear from his face. "Not good Joey."

"Ya mean?"

"He is getting worse Joey, I am worried." Yugi said

"There gotta be something. Didn't the doc said those scientists haven't come up with a medicine yet?"

"Well the scientists are working to discover something but there is nothing at the moment."

"May be they are running low on money for research?"

"Joey, do you think that Kaiba could help out?"

"I was thinking about calling Kaiba..."

Yugi sighed as he stared at Yami's pitiful state. "Hopefully in this case he will."

"I was thinking of the same thing."

"Great minds think alike don't they Joey, would you mind calling him?"

"Yeah Yuge, I'll do that for ya."

"Thank you Joey, you're the best, and I will let you know if anything changes with Yami's condition."

"Okay Yuge talk to ya later then."

"Talk to you later Joey."

"K, K Kai...?" Yugi heard Yami tried to speck out as he hung up the phone after Joey.

Yugi put the phone back on its cradle, walking over to Yami's bedside. "Yes, Kaiba." Confusion went over those dull weak eyes. "Joey is going to call Kaiba to see if he can help us out." said Yugi as he stroked the others bangs.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the Wheelers, Joey slowly dialed Kaiba's number. _Kaiba better help or Yams possibly won't even survive thought this._ he thought. The phone rang a few times as he awaited someone to answer.

"Hello?" the voice turn out to be Mokuba's.

Joey spoke. "Mokuba? Is your brother there?"

"Sorry Joey you just missed him. He just left for the office."

Joey mentally cursed as he spoke. "Thanks Mokuba."

"Why do you want to talk to him about anyways? I could take a message and tell him when he comes back home."

"Well Yams is in the hospital at the moment. He is really sick and I needed to ask Kaiba something for funds for the scientists." Joey said.

"Oh man that's awful." said Mokuba "Hey maybe I can just redirect your call to Seto's cell. I'm sure he not at his office yet."

"I would really appreciate it if you could do that Mokuba."

"Okay it will just take me a sec."

"Thank you Mokuba."

Joey then heard a couple more ringing and then the familiar voice of Seto Kaiba came over the lines. "Seto Kaiba specking."

"Kaiba?"

"**_-annoying sigh-_** What you want Wheeler and who gave you this number?"

Joey rolled his eyes groaning. "Ya brother gave it to me Kaiba. I'm sorry to interrupt ya free time. I just wanted to ask ya for a favor."

"Why would I take a favor from a mutt like you?"

"Look Kaiba, drop the Mutt crack. This is serious. Yams is seriously ill, he is in the hospital." There was silent on Kaiba's end. "So ya gonna listen to me now Kaiba?"

"What you mean Yami's in the hospital? How sick is he and what's this got to do with me? It's not like I'm going to give him a get well card or anything."

"Look, Yams has a low immune system and is getting worse by the second. We were wondering if ya could help in aide with funds for the scientists to come up with a medicine for it."

"How much are we talking about?"

"Well enough to get a cure for this Kaiba, I'm not exactly sure."

"I have to have some time to think about this Wheeler."

"Please hurry though Kaiba, his life is in the balance." Joey then heard Kaiba's half of the line shut off. The blonde groaned as he placed the phone down onto its cradle. _Kaiba better not take long._ Joey thought. His entire day was all full of worry and morning hadn't even passed yet.

- - -

Kaiba growled as he put away his cell. "Is something the matter, Mr. Kaiba?" asked his limo driver.

The CEO's cobalt blue eyes flickered over onto those of the limo driver's as he sneered. "It's nothing." he finally said "Just keep your mind on your job you or you're fired."

The driver sweat dropped as he nodded. "Yes sir. Forgive me." With that said, the driver went back to driving as Kaiba sighed heavily.

_Why do these things have to happen ?_ he thought. What Joey had told him still went though his mind. The thought of his adversary laying in bed deathly ill plagued his very thoughts as he wondered of what the funds situation would be. "Driver."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Take me to Domino Hospital."

"But sir what about the company?"

"Nothing will go wrong if I'm a few minutes late. Now go."

"Yes sir."

_I have to see this for myself before I make any decisions._ he thought as the limo turn around heading to Domino Hospital.

- - -

Kaiba walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. The nurse in charge at that time looked up. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"Where may I find Yami Mutou's room?" he said.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Mutou?" she asked.

_Why ask a idiotic question like that? Of curse I'm not friends with my rival._ he thought to himself _But I guess I have to lie in order to see Yami._ "Yes." he stated clear and simple as he can be.

"Third floor, room 202." the nurse said.

"Thanks." he said as he headed to the nearest elevator.

- - -

Once the elevator reached Kaiba's desire floor, the young CEO stepped out into the hall. He saw some nurses with carts of hospital food for the people staying there. Kaiba walked down the hall looking for the room number he was told where he could find Yami. He soon reached the desire door. He slowly hesitantly took the door handle. _What if the Mutt was telling the truth?_ he thought. He slowly open the door. Yugi has his back to him, sitting in a chair next to a lone bed in the room. Kaiba was hesitant a first but then decided to speck. "Yugi." he said.

Yugi jumped a little in the chair before turning to face him. A look of surprised was on the shorter teen's face. "Kaiba?" he said a little shock and surprised "W-What are you doing here? Don't you have a company to run?"

"It can wait for a few minutes. Wheeler told me what had happen so I came to see for myself."

"K, K Kai...?" a familiar but very weak voice flow through Kaiba's ears. Kaiba was shock at first when he heard the voice. He walked more into the room; then standing in the doorway; and that's when his blue eyes widen in shock when he spies the very ill and severe weaken state of the ex-pharaoh laying there on bed, machines hook onto the very weak tan body keeping tabs of the vials.

The CEO stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. His jaw dropped. "W, Wheeler wasn't kidding. I didn't think you were in that much pain." The weaken pharaoh just started weakly at him with daze eyes. Kaiba sighed, sitting down in a spare chair that sat next to the pharaoh's bedside. His eyes widened as he stared into space, obviously in deep thought.

"Wait, you thought Joey was kidding!" Yugi almost shouted "How can you possibly think of something like that! Joey never kids on something as serious as this!"

Cobalt eyes narrowed to the size of slits, beaming at the side of Yugi as Kaiba groaned. "Do you want my contribution to the scientists or not Mutou?"

"You mean you will do it?" Yugi said surprised and shock.

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair as he raised a brow. "I was considering it." Weak crimson eyes looked weakly over at Kaiba almost pleading. The pleading bled through the CEO's rough exterior as he sighed in defeat. "Alright Mutou, I will donate the money for your "pharaoh"."

"Thanks Kaiba, you don't know how much this means to me and Yami." Yugi said as he place his hand on Yami's. Yami smiled weakly as he gazed into Yugi's amethyst eyes. Yugi gently rub his fingers over Yami's weak hand.

The pharaoh coughed slightly as he tried to thank Kaiba. "T, Thank you." he said hoarsely.

"Fine, just don't think we are friends or anything, Yami." Kaiba said with his normal sneer "We are still hated rivals." Yami just nodded weakly. Yugi rolled his eyes as the adversaries parted from their childish bickering. Kaiba slowly got off from the chair. "I must be heading back to my company." he said.

"Alright and thank you Kaiba." Yugi said. Kaiba just nodded as he headed out the door. Yugi blinked as he stared down at Yami, thinking. _I hope this money will help the scientists come up with a cure for Yami-chan._

Daze weak crimson eyes stared up at him. "A-Ai..."

Yugi cased his head down as he rubbed Yami's cheek lovingly. "Yami?" Those pitiful eyes started into his for awhile. Yugi was becoming worried as his other moaned in pain. Yugi careless Yami's check gently. "Shhhh... Everything going to okay, Yami-chan." he said to his pharaoh gently. The pharaoh continued to whimper as he tried to calm down. Yugi continued to stroke his pharaoh. He started to hum a lullaby his mother use to sang when he was a sick as a kid. Yami sighed as he calmed somewhat. Yugi smiled as he continued to hum.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Kaiba had given the money to the scientists. But the process for the cure for Yami was slow. Things had taken a down hill turn with the pharaoh. His illness was getting worse by the day. Yugi sat next to his comatose pharaoh's bedside, slowly stroking the limp tri-color hair. Tears slid down his pale alabaster toned face. Yugi was in worried state as he hoped for a change in Yami's illness. There was a soft nock on the door and Joey soon poke his head in. "Yuge?" he spoken softly, he too sounded worried. The small teen perked upon the sound of his name. "Mind if we came in?"

Yugi wiped his tears away as he nodded sadly. "Of course."

As Joey came in Yugi saw the others was with him. "How's the Pharaoh doing?" Anzu asked.

Yugi sighed. "No different, he is still in a state of comatose."

"Poor guy." said Tristan. Yugi retreated back to the pharaoh as he stroked his hand fondly.

Joey came over and place his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Don't worry Yuge, I'm sure he will pull out of it." he said.

Yugi smiled weakly as he nodded. "I hope so Joey." A knock on the door echoed through the ears of all the occupants of the room.

"I wonder who that could be?" Anzu asked out loud. Anzu walked over to the door and opened it as she came face to face with cold narrowed cobalt eyes. "Seto Kaiba!" Anzu shouted in shock.

"What ya doing here, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

The teen rolled his eyes as he brushed past the girl. "What else?"

"Wait, you mean you came to visit Yami?" Tristan asked confused "That's not like you. Are you sure you're really not some alien in disguised?"

The CEO groaned annoyed. "Look I came to see if my hard earned cash was being put to use."

It was Joey who gave a 'Yeah right, you were worried too' look at him. "Those scientists are still at it from last we heard, Kaiba." said Joey with a sigh. Kaiba glance over at the comatose Yami.

Yugi watched the CEO's antics. "Kaiba, we have to believe that they will come up with a cure."

Kaiba was silent on this. The teen millionaire thought of his past with the famed duelist. The pharaoh's smirk still stuck in his mind when ever he had beaten him in a duel. His dueling abilities and cracks of hocus pocus of ancient Egypt. He glance over at the comatose pharaoh again. _Why did this have to happen to him of all people?_ Kaiba thought _If he don't live no one, not even me can take away his title!_ His ego suddenly swelled as he prayed for the pharaoh to live.

"Ahhh Kaiba?" Joey started "Ya okay?" The CEO jumped in a skittish manner. "What's da matter with ya Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked as he tried to calm down. "I, Uhm nothing, I'm just going to have to uhm make sure that Yami is getting better care than this."

Yugi, Joey and the others looked confused. "What you mean, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Seto looked down at his feet as he spoke in the tone of a whisper. "I want him to get better quicker, this is ridiculous."

"Say that again, Kaiba." Joey started "We didn't quite get that."

"Mutt, I want him to get better." he stated.

Joey put on a smile. "Why didn't ya say that in the first place, Kaiba?" he said.

Kaiba smiled nervously. "Because I am stoic that is why."

"So how are you going to help, Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"Well I was going to call and give those scientists a little chat and see what the hold up is." He stated sarcastically.

"Can you, please Kaiba?" Yugi said, his hand hasn't left Yami's.

The CEO's cobalt eyes landed on those of Yugi's wide child like. "I will."

Yugi smiled gratefully at Kaiba. "Thank you Kaiba."

"NO problem Mutou." Kaiba said, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Interesting that you had a change in attitude, Kaiba." said Anzu.

Kaiba sighed as he smirked. "Not really."

"Ya think ya can convince the scientists can work faster, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Maybe." Yugi watched as he subconsciously gently rub Yami's weak hand with his.

"Please wake up Yami, please." Yugi prayed and hoped. Hoped that he would wake up and everything would be fine, just like always. This didn't happen to someone like Yami. The almighty Pharaoh never lost a battle and would never lie down on the job. Yugi careless Yami's check, tears running down the small teen's cheeks.

At that moment a nurse came in. "Okay kids, sorry but visiting hours are over." she said to the group.

"Yugi, we've got to go now. Do you want us to stay with you?" asked Anzu as Seto, and Tristan began to leave. Yugi slowly looks over at his comatose pharaoh. "Yugi? Do you want us to stay here with you?" Anzu was a bit worried as she said this. Yugi nodded weakly. Anzu smiled and went over and hugged Yugi. "It'll be okay Yugi. It's in God's hands now. If we keep hoping for him and praying, I know he'll snap out of this."

"I'm with Anzu on this one, Yuge." said Joey. Yugi nodded weakly again.

Anzu smiled and hugged him a bit tighter. "Remember, we're always here for you okay?" she whispered so only he could hear. Yugi just nodded again.

"Hey Nurse, if it's alright, we'd like to stay the night with our buddy here."

"If it's alright with Mr. Mouto." said the nurse as she looked over at Yugi. Yugi kept unconsciously caressing Yami's cheek and nodded weakly. "Okay you may stay then." the nurse said. The nurse came back a few minutes later with some blankets, "I could use some help getting some extra beds." Joey nodded and went to help while Anzu stayed with Yugi. After about thirty minutes, there were three cots in the room with pillows and blankets. "Goodnight kids. The rest of the patients are sleeping so try and keep it down okay?" They nodded. The nurse left with a smile.

"I got a bed for ya Yuge. Just in case." Yugi just nodded again.

Anzu yawned. "Excuse me," she said blushing.

"C'mon Yuge. Ya gotta be tired." Joey tried to get Yugi to go lay down, but with no avail.

"Joey just let Yugi be." said Anzu "He will go to bed when he feels like it."

"But the poor guy's been up most nights. He needs to take care of 'imself too."

"I know, but...Yugi, would all right if Joey and me took turns watching him? Then maybe you could get some sleep okay?" Yugi looks sadly at his comatose pharaoh still. "You don't have to leave him if you don't want to. We're just worried about you okay?" Anzu said as she ruffled his hair in a playful gesture. Anzu yawned again. "Excuse me. I must be tired. Goodnight Yugi. Try and get some sleep okay?" Anzu said as she got comfortable on one of the cots. Joey got into bed too, but he laid there and watched Yugi. Anzu fell right asleep.

"Yuge, I'm sure Yami's going to fine." Joey said "He's a fighter." Yugi didn't respond at all. He just kept sitting there. Joey could tell it was getting harder for Yugi to stay awake though. Yugi kept trying to fight it, but you could tell. "Yuge, take a rest and let me take over."

"But I...want him to know I'm right here. I...don't want to leave him. I can't..."

"Yuge, I'm sure he knows." Yugi stared solemnly at Yami. "Yuge, ya gotta snap outta this. He wouldn't want you to be losin' sleep like this, worryin' about him."

"But..."

"Yugi, he'd want ya to be takin' care of yourself. I know he knows that yer there. Just bein' here in the same room is enough. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy knowin' ya worried yerself sick."

Yugi slowly looked back at Yami. "You don't understand..." Yugi said slowly "Long before this happened I had an awful dream... In my dream Yami was dyeing with no clear reason and I came to him too late..."

"Yuge, why didn't ya tell us it was worryin' ya that badly?" Joey said, irritation in his voice "Don't think like that. He ain't gonna die. He'll pull through. This is the Pharaoh we're talkin' about."

"But Joey..."

"Forget that dream Yuge. Them doctor's will find a way. Speaking of which, I wonder how Kaiba's been getting along with them?"

- - -

Meanwhile, at Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba was yelling at the phone. "How dare you! What am I donating this money to you for, donuts!"

"Please sir, we're going as fast as our scientific technological advances will allow."

"My own scientists can work faster then you! Someone I know is losing his life cause of how slow you are!"

"Mr. Kaiba sir..."

Another scientist came on the phone. "Excuse me sir, but we've come up with some theories. One is rather close actually. If you want to know..."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"We've been experimenting with different formulas that increase the antibodies in the Immune System. One of them has produce a significant amount and we believe it is the closest one we have to a cure."

"That dose sounds promising, so what's the hold up?"

"Well, there was one final test we wanted to do. We want to make sure his body won't reject it."

"Meaning?"

"Well, in any case that foreign cells enter the body...there is a possibility that the body will reject it. I. E. an new organ or blood transfusions and etc. We need a little more time to run the final test."

"I see." said Kaiba. His mind begin to wonder to the sight he saw the Pharaoh was in that day.

"So, will you please give us just a little more time Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba sighed. "Fine." The scientist hung up the phone. Kaiba sighed heavily as he lean back on his chair.

- - -

Meanwhile the scientists were working on hard. "We've got to hurry with that formula. Begin the final test as soon as possible. It needs to be perfected for use by tomorrow night."

- - -

Back at the hospital, Yugi kept dosing off as Joey kept watch from the bed/cot. Finally sleep overcame him and he fell limp in the chair, his hand slipping down to where it was loosely resting on Yami's chest. Joey smiled and went and covered Yugi up with some blankets. He then went back to bed and fell asleep, tired from staying up and watching Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 4

The morning sun shone through the Yami's hospital room. Anzu awoke first. She smiled to see Yugi fast asleep and laughed at Joey all sprawled out. She stood up and walked over to check the ex-pharaoh. She smiled solemnly, gently stroking his hair. "C'mon. You gotta snap out of this for Yugi. He's really worried about you."

A nurse came in to check on Yami's state. "Hi, mind if..."

"Sure go right ahead," Anzu said moving away. The nurse scribbled some things on a clipboard. "Well?"

"There's no improvement. I'm sorry. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

"Thanks," Anzu said solemnly as the nurse left. Anzu heard Joey snoring. "Geez, he knows how to kill a mood." The sound of a rolling cart could be heard. A tiny knock was made on the door. Anzu rolled her eyes at Joey and opened the door.

"Breakfast? This was a special request by one of the night nurses. There's three of you here right?" Anzu nodded. The nurse smiled and set a tray with three meal trays on one of the counters in the room. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Just leave the empty trays and I'll be around to get them later." The nurse left with a smile.

Joey suddenly woke up. "Is that food?" he asked as he jumped up and ran over.

Anzu glared. "How can you think about food at a time like this?" Yugi woke up, he looked groggily at Anzu. She smiled. "Morning Yugi, are you hungry?"

"But Anzu..."

She glared at Joey, then sighed. "Sorry Joey. If you're hungry, but...let Yugi have first dibs."

"Awww, alright."

"Yugi? Are you hungry?" she said a bit louder as she looked him in the eye. Yugi looked sadly upon Yami. "Yugi, will you eat a little something just for me? Please?"

Joey snuck over to the food and tried to take a tray. Anzu dashed over and slapped his hand. "Oww! Whaddya do that for?"

"I told you to give Yugi first dibs!"

Yugi sighed. "Okay..." Anzu genki smiled. Yugi reluctantly took a tray and sat back down with it. He contemplated whether or not he wanted to eat, being as worried as he was. His stomach settled that matter as the smell finally got to him. Anzu looked over at Yugi with a smile.

"Good to see you haven't lost your appetite. You do need to eat. Can't have you getting sick with worry okay?" Yugi gave a half-hearted smile as he took a bite of food.

"Now can I eat? I'm hungry."

"Don't whine Joey. Good ahead." Joey snatched one of the trays and dug right in, as usual. Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes before eating at her own tray.

As the three ate, something went wrong as Yami gotten worse, the machines that were connected to him showed it. His body shook and then immediately stopped. He started to flat line. Yugi stopped eating and was scared out of his mind. "Yami-chan!"

Anzu went wide-eyed and started to freak out. "Oh My God!" was all Joey could say. The doctors and nurses rushed in at the sound of the alarms.

Yugi was scared. _No, my dream is coming true..._ he thought with a gulp.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kaiba's phone rang. "Mr. Kaiba. We have it. It's ready."

"Good...hold on I have another call."

"Sir, it's bad! Mr. Yami Mutou just flat lined. We're doing what we can..." He angrily switched over to the other line. "Get that stuff over here now! He just flat lined! Get your butts over here now!" He slammed the phone down. The scientist rushed over and was in route within seconds. Kaiba raced over to his helicopter. "Get me to Domino Hospital now!" he shouted to the pilot.

- - -

Yugi and the others were pushed out of the room as the door was slammed shut behind them. Yugi could hear the muffled commotion. "Yugi?" Anzu asked. He rushed into her arms and started sobbing. "Hey...it's alright. He'll come back. He's not gone yet. I know he'll come back from this." She hugged him tightly and rubbed his back as Joey paced.

About five minutes into the doctors trying to resuscitate Yami, Kaiba rushed in angrily. "Yugi!" he shouted as he came up to the three.

"Kaiba? Have those quacks found anything yet?"

"Mr. Kaiba!" one shouted as they came into view.

"About time!" Yugi looked worried.

"Here it is Mr. Kaiba." One of the scientists handed him a test tube with some blue looking liquid in it.

"Kaiba, what is that stuff?" Joey asked curiously. Anzu watched with interest as she continued to comfort Yugi.

"The Scientists thinks it will cure Yami." was all Kaiba said as he head towards Yami's closed room.

"We can't go in there."

"Watch me," Kaiba said barging in.

- - -

One doctor notices him. "Hey! You can't come in here!" he shouted at Kaiba.

"I have something that could help. Move aside."

"At least let us get him stabilized." Kaiba glared and stood back. As soon as the ex-pharaoh was stabilized the doctors moved out of the way. Kaiba looked at the prone from of the ex-pharaoh.

He went outside, pulled one of the scientists in, and gave him the test tube back. "Explain, I don't know what to do with this." The scientist nodded.

"My colleagues and I have come up with a possible cure. This should supposedly boost his immune system. Just give him the entirety of it and it should work." The doctors nodded and inserted the strange liquid into one of Yami's various IV's.

"I hope you are right about this." said Kaiba with a sneer.

The scientist sweat dropped as he exited the room with Kaiba. "So?"

"So we wait." With that Kaiba left.

- - -

Anzu smiled down at Yugi, who had cried himself to sleep in her arms. Joey glared at Kaiba. One of the doctors came out. "You can come in now." Anzu carried the sleeping Yugi as Joey fallowed back into the room.

Anzu gently laid him down on a cot and covered him up. "Poor guy."

"Yeah. Let's let him sleep awhile." Joey nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Joey.

"Keep an eye on the Pharaoh and see if that stuff works."

"But what if it takes longer then we think?" Joey asked.

"Well, as long as it works I don't care. Poor Yugi, he needs a break. And the Pharaoh...it's just not like him. It's horrifying to see him like this."

"I agree with ya, Anzu."

She sighed and watched Yugi sleep. He woke up two hours later. "Guys? What happened? Yami!" he said as he rushed over to the chair and took hold of Yami's hand again. He then noticed the test tube and the blue liquid in the IV. "Guys? What's with that blue stuff?"

"That's the cure Kaiba pressured the scientists to make." said Joey.

"Really? They finally came up with something."

"Yeah, but...it's not for sure yet."

"Joey! We just have to be patient now Yugi," Anzu said with a smile. Yugi looked over at Yami. Anzu smiled solemnly. Joey paced a little. _Please God, I pray that this works. For Yugi and the Pharaoh's sake. Please..._ Anzu prayed silently to herself.

Yugi yawned again. "You still look tired Yuge." said Joey.

"Maybe a little."

"Why don't you rest? We can watch the Pharaoh. We'll take turns okay?" suggested Anzu.

"I guess..." Yugi said with a yawn.

Anzu smiled as Yugi slowly fell asleep. She covered him with some blankets. "I guess I'll take first shift," suggested Joey.

Just as Anzu nodded she saw something that was surprisingly to her. Familiar very blurry crimson eyes slowly for a bit. "Ahhhh... Joey..." she started.

"What?" The crimson eyes closed as the pharaoh went back into a deep sleep with out Joey seeing a thing.

"Nothing," Anzu said. Joey shrugged. "I think I'll go take a walk." With that Anzu left the room while Joey watched Yami and Yugi, who was still asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 5

_Was I seeing things?_ Anzu thought. She shook her head to clear it and went to the outside courtyard of the hospital to sit down and enjoy some fresh air. Anzu watched some nearby birds and other patients that were enjoying the outside. She looked at her watch. "I'd better get back and check on the guys." She walked inside, a cool, calming wind blew and a pure white feather fell on her shoulder. She picked it up and smiled as she gently played with it in her hands. "It's a sign. Thank you," she said looking up into the sky with a smile.

- - -

When she got to the room, she found Yugi curled up all cute on the cot. Joey was impatiently pacing again. "Anzu?" he asked looking up as she came in.

"Sorry, I needed a little air. I found this," she said showing him the feather.

"What's a feather s'posed to do?"

"Joey, it's a sign, can't you see that? I didn't think you were that dense."

"Hey!" She smiled and set the feather on Yami's bedside table. Weak crimson eyes slowly opened and a familiar smile flashed across Yami's face for a brief moment, before pain and sleep overcame him.

"Anzu, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did. He opened his eyes earlier too."

"Maybe that feather **_IS_** a sign. That stuff must be working'."

"Yeah. But...we still need to wait. He hasn't fully woken up yet. He must still be pretty weak."

"Yeah."

"Let's keep what we saw a secret."

"But Yuge'll want to know."

"No, let's let Yugi have the glory of knowing Yami's awake. We'll act like he's the first to see it. Give him the joy since he's been more worried than you and I together." Joey nodded. Both smiled as they looked at Yugi sleeping so innocently.

"So what do we do now?" Joey asked Anzu.

"Well, I'd say it's my turn to take watch. Then, if Yugi wakes up, he can watch the Pharaoh."

"Okay Anzu." said Joey "I'm going to see what they have in the cafe."

She rolled her eyes. _It's not even lunchtime and already he's hungry again. _"Hey Pharaoh, I know you can hear me. Get better soon okay? We want you back to your normal self." She held his hand in hers with a solemn smile on her face.

- - -

Meanwhile as Joey headed to the cafe he bumped into Kaiba. "Hey Puppy, is it working?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, Yams been awake from time to time, but can't stay awake to long and goes back asleep..."

"That's good. Does Yugi know?"

"No, Anzu and I agreed to let Yugi find out on his own. Let him have his moment." Seto nodded and continued to walk off. "Hey Kaiba, care to join me at the cafe?"

"Nahh, got things to do."

Joey sighed sadly. "Oh I see... I guess I'll see ya around then..."

"I'm sorry Puppy. You just worry about the King of Games and your little friend. Besides, I can't keep Mokuba out of this. I'm sure he wants to know that the Pharaoh will be alright." Joey just nodded slowly.

- - -

Yugi yawned and stretched from the cot and sat up. "How is he Anzu? Where's Joey?"

"He went to get some food, and the Pharaoh's better than before. He still hasn't woken up yet. Who knows if that stuff is working?" she answered, putting on a facade.

"Oh..." Yugi said sadly as he slowly came over to his pharaoh.

Anzu started to say something, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise so...she kept quiet. "Well, I think I'll take a nap. All this worry is making me tired." She ruffled Yugi's hair before lying down on the cot.

"Anzu? What's with the white feather?"

"Oh, I found it outside. I thought it'd bring some good luck." Yugi smiled a small smile as he sat down started caressing Yami's hand again. Anzu lie down and fell asleep on the cot.

Joey came in with a donut and some milk. "Hey Yuge, what's up?" he asked between bites.

"Oh hey Joey." said Yugi.

"Don't sound so depressed bud. Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose Yami."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Joey finished and threw away the cup of milk. "Anzu's got the right idea," he said as he laid down on one of the other cots. _All this worryin', ain't fun._ He laid there in thought, occasionally looking at Yugi to make sure he was okay. Soon, he fell asleep again.

Yugi watched worriedly over his darkness. "Please Yami. I need you." He laid his head down and cried himself to sleep.

- - -

Then Yugi woke up when he felt his hair being gently and slowly being stoked, he could still hear his pharaoh's weak breathing. He looked up and a familiar face with a familiar smile was looking at him. "Yami...?" Yugi started at disbelief.

The weak smile widens a bit more. "Y-Yug..."

Yugi latched onto Yami tightly and started to cry. "I...thought I'd lost you." Yami weakly rubbed Yugi's back.

"Ai-ai-aibou," he said with a weak, solemn smile. Yugi continued to cry. "D-Don't... c-cry... A-Aibou..." Yugi smiled a big smile as he sobbed. "I'm...alright...now...N-no...need...to...be...upset." Yugi nodded weakly and began to calm down.

"**_-yawns-_** What's going on?" Joey asked as he sits up on cot.

Yami weakly looked at the others with a small smile. "H-hey...guys..."

"Eh? Hey ya wake Yams."

He gave a weak nod and continued to calm Yugi. "It's...going to...be alright...now." Yugi nodded as his sobbing turned into hiccups and sniffles. A weak smile came across Yami's pale tan lips. Yugi carefully climbed up into the bed and snuggled up next to Yami, nuzzling his head against the Pharaoh's chest. He fell back asleep holding onto Yami tightly.

"Poor guy's had it very rough worrying about you."

"Yeah, he's been constantly watchin ya."

"I...see... Y-Yugi..." he said with a weak solemn look.

"Me and Joey will head out and break the news to everyone. You know, give you guys some time alone okay?"

"But Anzu..."

"Come along Joey."

"Oh...right." Anzu led Joey out of the room with a smile.

Yami smiled weakly after them and returned his attention to his sleeping Hikari. "I-I'm...sorry...I...worried you," he said weakly as he stroked Yugi's hair with his other hand, the hand he was using before had gotten tired. A nurse came in to check on him. Yami weakly looked over at the nurse.

"Y-you're awake," she said wide eyed. She stood there and blinked in disbelief. Then she noticed Yugi and smiled. "Isn't that sweet. I suppose he was really worried huh?"

Yami nodded. "Y-Yes..." The nurse genki smiled and started to check everything.

She scribbled some stuff on a clipboard and the studied his IV pouches. "That weird stuff is almost all gone. That's good. Means it's in your system working. You can thank Seto Kaiba for that."

"K-Kaiba...?"

"Mmmhmmm, anyway, you check out fine. Take care of your buddy there okay?" Yami nodded weakly with a small smile. Yugi stirred in his sleep and held tighter to Yami. He winced and Yugi loosened his grip. He took in a deep, yet weak breath and let his arms hold Yugi loosely.

He watched Yugi sleep and then started thinking. He smiled solemnly. _ He's probably been up every night worried about me. It must have been hard for him._ "You...don't have...to worry...anymore Aibou." Yugi just snuggled closer to Yami in his sleep. Yami smiled a big smile at this. Yami looked around the room, thinking and getting bored. A sparrow chirped outside the window and it caught Yami's attention. He turned his head and watched the bird sing with a small smile on his face. _I'd had worried my aibou to much during all this pain..._ The bird chirped with a cute little head tilt, staring right at him. It was as if that little sparrow was saying 'Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay.' Yami's small smile turns into a small smile of sadness. _If I didn't get sick then nothing of this would had happen and Yugi won't get so worried..._ The sparrow looked solemnly at him and chirped a sad chirp. One of its friends landed next to it and it told the friend about 'the sad guy on the other side of the window'. Then, both birds started chirping and singing happy songs. "A-Are...you...trying...to...cheer...me...up...?" Yami asked the birds softly and weakly, his crimson eyes still wet as he was about to cry. The sparrows genki smiled and chirped a big happy chirp. Yami cough weakly for a bit.

Yugi stirred and awoke from the noise. "Yami-chan? Are you okay?"

Yami cough weakly for a bit once more before he finally spoke. "D-Define...okay..." he spoken weakly.

Yugi giggled a little. He then heard and noticed the birds singing. "Aww, looks like we got us some friends."

"T-They...have been...there...for...awhile..." Yugi genki smiled at Yami and then at the birds. An afternoon nurse came in. She smiled at the two.

Then she noticed the two sparrows singing outside the window. "Aww, how sweet. You have your own private song birds," she said with a smile. "It's a little hot in here, why don't I open the window a bit?" She walked over to the window and opened it few inches. The birds hoped in until they were on the inside sill. The first sparrow flew in and land on Yami's shoulder. "Oh my!" the nurse said.

"Looks like you made a new friend Yami." Yami gave a weak small smile.

The nurse smiled at the sparrow. "You can stay if you're good," she said letting the sparrow nibble a bit at her finger. She did her rounds, making sure not to disturb Yami's little friend. It hoped curiously on his shoulder, wondering what was going on. Yami cough weakly again for a bit. The sparrow chirped and titled its head worriedly. Yugi looked a bit concerned too. "Here hon, try some water," the nurse said handing Yami a small cup of water. Yami weakly took it with his shacking hand. Yugi helped him steady it so he could take a drink. The other sparrow, knowing it wasn't needed anymore chirped a goodbye at the one on Yami's shoulder and left.

Yami weakly looked over at Yugi. "T-Thank...y-you...A-Aibou..."

Yugi just smiled in reply and the sparrow made a happy chirp. It started to nibble on the end of one of Yami's bangs. "Uh oh, I think he's hungry," Yugi said gently taking the empty cup from Yami.

"Well, I'm done with my rounds. Lunch will be coming around soon. I'll make sure to get an extra piece of bread for your new friend." She left with a smile. Yami's crimson eyes looked tiredly at Yugi.

"Tired?" The sparrow stopped nibbling and looked at Yami curiously. Yami nodded weakly. Yugi smiled. "C'mon...you don't have a name do you?" he said extending his finger for the sparrow to perch on. "How about...Chirp? You love to sing a lot." Chirp, chirped happily and perched on Yugi's finger. Yugi gently moved Chirp over to a chair where he could sit. "We gotta let Yami-chan rest now okay?" Yugi made sure Yami was comfortable before sitting in the same chair he had before. Chirp flew over and perched on Yugi's shoulder. "You wanna watch him too?" Yugi asked with a laugh. Chirp nodded and made a small chirp. Yugi smiled at him and then looked at Yami. "You can go ahead and sleep if you're tired. Me and Chirp will be right here if you need anything." Yami gave a weak nod and let sleep claim him. Chirp nestled himself on Yugi's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You're tired too huh?" Yugi tried not to yawn. "Guess I am too." Yugi yawned another tired yawn. "Oh well..." He got comfortable in the chair, careful not to disturb Chirp and closed his eyes. Sleep soon claimed him.

- - -

Lunch came and the lady knocked softly on the door before coming in. "Awwww," she said smiling sweetly at Yugi and Yami who were both asleep. "I guess I'll just leave this here." Chirp woke up from the noise. He jumped on Yugi's head and started to chirp loudly at the nurse. "Oh My! How'd you get in here? You must be the little sparrow the other nurse was talking about." He flew in her face and started to threaten her. "Easy, little birdie, easy. I'm not gonna hurt your friends. I just brought food, see?" She took an extra piece of bread from the tray that was put there just for Chirp. He perched in her hand and nibbled at it. "You see? I mean no harm. I'll just leave this food here okay?" she said covering the tray and laying the bread on top so Chirp could get to it. She lightly pet Chirp on his little head and left. He nibbled at the bread a bit more before settling down on Yugi's shoulder again. All three slept like that for awhile.

- - -

A few hours later, Anzu knocked on the door. She carefully opened it. "Awwww, how precious." Chirp opened groggy eyes. He perched on Yugi's head and cocked his head at Anzu. He chirped curiously as if asking what she was doing there. "Awww, aren't you a cute little fella. Are you Yugi and the Pharaoh's new friend?" Chirp nodded and chirped happily.

At that moment Yami woke up weakly, coughing a bit. "A-Anzu...?" he said between coughs.

Chirp looked concerned and perched on his shoulder. Anzu smiled at this. "Here, take a drink of water," Anzu suggested as she gave Yami a glass of water and helped him drink it.

"T-Thank...y-you..." Yami said weakly afterwards.

Anzu genki smiled. "You been holdin' out okay Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded weakly. "A-A little..."

"That's good," she said with a little smile. Chirp chirped a happy little tune. "Who's your new little friend?"

"Y-Yugi...c-calls...h-him...C-Chirp..."

"Awww, how cute. I bet its cause he likes to sing a lot. He's done nothing but talk since I've been here. He's cute. When and how'd he get in here?" she said petting him with her finger.

"O-One...o-of...t-the nurses...l-let him...i-in..."

"Must have happened when they opened the window. He seems to take a certain concern for you."

"I was...upset...and he was...singing outside...the window." Anzu genki smiled and stopped petting Chirp.

Yugi yawned and woke up. "Huh? Oh, hi Anzu. I see you met Chirp."

"Yeah. He's cute." Yugi smiled.

He then noticed Yami was awake. "You okay Yami-chan?"

Yami weakly looked over at Yugi. "N-Not...r-really..."

"Are you hungry? Do you need something?" Yugi asked very concerned.

"I-I...d-don't know..."

"Do you want another drink of water? You want to sit up a little?"

"I-I'll...t-try..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can talk with you just fine laying down," said Anzu. Chirp was hopping a little impatiently on Yami's shoulder. He was getting a little bored, but wanted to still keep a close on eye on Yami.

"N-No...I-I...w-want...t-to...t-try..."

"Alright, just don't push yourself." Yugi rushed to Yami's side and helped him sit up. Yami's body shook weakly for a while. Yugi put more pillows up for support and put the covers warmly over him. "There, that should help. If you want to lie back down, just let me know. You don't have to stay up if you don't want." Yami looked slowly weakly over at Yugi. Yugi smiled. "You okay?" Chirp, who had perched on Yami's knee, flew back to his shoulder and looked up at him. He titled his head and chirped asking if he was alright.

"A-A little..."

"Wanna try eating something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really hungry," Anzu said with a smile. Yami nodded weakly.

Yugi smiled and took one of the food trays that had been left by the nurse. "There's some half-eaten bread on top of this one. I guess it's for Chirp." Chirp nodded and chirped in reply. "You want some more?" He nodded and perched on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled and set the bread down and then Chirp next to it. He then pulled a table across the bed and set the tray on it. He opened it up and looked at the contents. There were mashed potatoes, apple sauce, a banana, and some soup.

"Looks good to me. And it's all gonna be easy on you too."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Whatcha want to try first?" Chirp was happily nibbling away at his piece of bread.

"I-I...d-don't...k-know..."

"How about the soup? That takes little to no effort."

"Good idea Anzu." With that Yugi sat on the edge of the bed and filled the spoon with some of the soup. "Here it comes okay?" Yami nodded weakly and opened his mouth just enough. Yugi smiled as he swallowed. Yami shivered a little as the warm liquid trickled down his throat. Yami closed his crimson eyes for just a little.

Anzu smiled. "Bet that soup felt good." Yami stayed in bliss for awhile. Yugi laughed a bit at this as he readied another spoon full.

"Here comes some more Yami-chan." He nodded and opened his mouth again. Yami leaned back as another spoonful went down his throat. Yugi giggled again.

- - -

Soon Yami had finished the soup. "You still hungry?"

"A-a little..." Yugi smiled.

"Wanna try the potatoes? They're still warm and they should be easy to go down." Yami shrugged weakly but, his tummy answered for him. Anzu and Yugi giggled a little. Yugi stirred the potatoes a little before getting a small spoonful. "Here they come okay?"

He nodded and opened his mouth again. It didn't take him long to finish off what little was there. "All that's left is dessert," Anzu said with a smile, indicating the applesauce and the banana. "Let's try the banana since it's the hardest of the food," Yugi said as he cut a small piece with the plastic knife that was provided. He placed it in Yami's mouth. It didn't go down that well. It took too much effort to chew it and he choked trying to swallow the piece whole. "It's okay," Yugi said gently as he gave Yami a glass of water.

"I guess **THAT** didn't go too well," Anzu said with a small sigh.

"We can at least do the applesauce. I know you can finish that." It only took a few spoonfuls and Yami had finished that off too. Yugi smiled, gently wiped Yami off, and cleaned up the tray before setting it down next to the other. He looked at the other tray curiously.

"I think that's for you," Anzu said noticing this. Yugi tilted his head as he lifted the lid. On it was a hamburger and fries from the Cafeteria. "Guess someone told them that was your favorite," Anzu said with a knowing smirk. Yugi's eyes widened with glee. "Go ahead and eat. I'll watch the Pharaoh for you."

"Thanks Anzu," Yugi said as he sat down and started eating. Yami moaned a coughed a bit.

"You want to lie back down?" He nodded weakly. "Okay," Anzu said as she put the pull-out table away. Then she carefully took the pillows out from under him and helped him lay back down, gently putting some pillows under his head. "Better?"

"M-much..." Anzu smiled. Yugi had finished eating and put his empty tray next to the others. He noticed Yami trying to fight sleep.

"Yami-chan, are you tired?" He gave a weak nod. Yugi smiled and sat down in the same chair. He gently stroked Yami's hair.

"I'm gonna go grab a bite in the Cafe. I'll be back in a little while to see how things are going."

"Okay." With that Anzu left Yugi and Chirp alone to watch Yami. "Go ahead and sleep if you want." Yami nodded weakly and fell asleep instantly. Chirp perched on Yugi's shoulder and watched Yami sleep. Yugi sat there, stroking Yami's hand like he had before, petting Chirp from time to time. They watched him diligently.

- - -

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. "Yugi?"

"Ssshhh!"

"Oohhh. Okay," Anzu whispered. "Do you mind if I stay for a bit?"

"Sure," Yugi whispered in reply. Anzu smiled, sat down on a chair, and started to read a book she had brought. Chirp chirped at Yugi and motioned to the window.

"Do you need to go outside?" Chirp nodded and Yugi got up and let him out. He watched sadly as Chirp flew away.

"What's wrong Yugi? Where's Chirp?"

"He just left."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll come back. Probably had some bird business to take care of or something."

"Yeah, I guess." Yugi walked over to a corner of the room and rooted through a backpack his mother had brought him. He took out a jigsaw puzzle and a crossword puzzle book. He slowly finished the jigsaw puzzle and then started on a few pages in the crossword book. At that time, there was a loud chirp as a familiar sparrow flew in and perched in Yugi's hair. Chirp started singing a happy song as he nestled himself warmly in Yugi's spiky hair. Yami stirred and moaned in his sleep. "Ssshhhh," Yugi said looking up. Chirp looked down at him and titled his head. "Yami's still sleeping." Chirp nodded and settled down more warmly. Yugi giggled at this and went back to his crossword. Soon Chirp fell asleep.

"Awww, that's cute," Anzu said with a genki smile. Yugi just giggled. The three of them kept watch silently as Yami slept on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 6

A little bit later there was another knock on the door before it open to reviled the two Kaiba brothers. "Thank you so much Kaiba. You don't know how much what you did meant to all of us," said Anzu.

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "What ever." he said.

"Hmph! Typical," Anzu said under her breath as she crossed her arms. Meanwhile, Chirp woke up from the noise, looked at Mokuba curiously and perched on his shoulder. He chirped a hello.

Mokuba smiled. "Hey there little fella." he said happily as he about to pet Chirp.

"Don't touch it Mokuba, who know where it came from."

Mokuba looked disappointed. "It's okay. Come here Chirp," Anzu said with a small smile towards Mokuba as Chirp perched on her shoulder.

"So..." Seto started, getting right to the point "How's he doing?"

"He's awake thanks to you. He can't stay up for too long and he's a bit weak still, but he seems to be recovering." Yugi smiled a big happy smile as he said this, fondling Yami's hand.

"I see." said Seto. Anzu just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad that Yami's getting better." Mokuba said with a huge smile on his face. Anzu smiled at this. She giggled as Chirp nuzzled against her shoulder. She smiled at him and pet his head.

Yami moan weakly a little as crimson eyes slowly and weakly open. Yugi's bright and smiling eyes were there to greet him. "Y-Yugi...?"

"Of course it's me. I've been here all this time," he said with a warm smile.

Yami smiled weakly. "G-Good...t-thing it's...w-wasn't...a dream..."

"Of course not. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you," he added so only Yami could hear.

Yami smiled weakly and noticed someone else was in the room. "K-Kaiba...? M-Mokuba...?"

"Yeah, they came to see you. It's thanks to Kaiba you're getting better."

"I-I...t-thank you...K-Kaiba..."

"Don't mention it," Mokuba said with a smile. Yami started to cough weakly for a bit. Yugi smiled solemnly and gave him a glass of water. After drinking it Yami's coughs finally calmed down, Yugi smiled. Chirp flew from Anzu's shoulder and settled on Yami's again.

"He's okay Chirp, don't worry," Yugi reassured the sparrow. Chirp chirped happily and nuzzled against Yami's neck. He giggled a little and smiled weakly. Chirp chirped happily up at him and started singing. Yugi and Anzu couldn't help but smile and giggle at this.

"I don't see the point to reassure a walking place of germs." Seto said with a huff.

Chirp looked very offended and chirped madly at Kaiba, giving him a piece of his mind. Yugi tried not to laugh, but it was too much. "Aww, you offended him. You don't have to go picking on small birds," Anzu said, greatly annoyed.

"That really wasn't very nice. It's not everyday a bird is this close to people." Yami was laughing at this the whole time, finding it amusing that little Chirp could stand up to Kaiba. He started coughing again, the laughter being a bit much for him in his weak state. Yugi composed himself immediately and gave Yami another glass of water.

"Th-thanks...Yugi," he said weakly as he caught his breath again. Chirp glared at Kaiba still, chirping one last angry chirp. He then nuzzled against Yami's neck again.

"He's a good little sparrow, aren't ya?" Yugi said as he pet Chirp under his beak. Chirp gave a happy chirp and affectionately nibbled Yugi's finger.

"He's awful cute and it seems he's really loyal too. How long did you say he's been here?" Mokuba asked.

"Since yesterday morning. I woke up to him and one of his friends singing outside the window. Yami-chan said they'd been there for a while." Yami gave a weak nod. He weakly pet Chirp, touching the faithful sparrow for the first time.

"Thanks...for...making me...feel better." Chirp nodded and chirped happily. He started singing his happy song again. "You...really do...l-love to...sing," Yami said with a weak smile, still petting Chirp. He chirped happily in reply and nuzzled against Yami's finger. His hand got tired and he had to stop.

"Well, I have no reason to stay. Later Pharaoh. Come on Mokuba, we're leaving."

"Okay big brother. Hope you feel better soon, Yami." Mokuba said with a smile, then wave and then fallowed Kaiba out of the room.

"Yeesh, he knows how to kill a mood."

"Yeah. That was funny, Kaiba being stood up by a bird," Yugi said laughing again. Chirp looked very proud from Yami's shoulder.

Yami started to laugh again too. But that soon ended up in another coughing fit. "Be careful Pharaoh. A little humor might just kill you," Anzu said worriedly as Yugi helped him drink another glass of water.

"T-Thanks..."

"It's okay. Just be careful."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get off the Road to Recovery." Chirp nuzzled against Yami's neck again, closing his eyes and falling asleep. "Awww, that's so cute," Anzu cooed.

"He's quite a special sparrow...I'll be right back," Yugi said with a smile in his eyes.

"Where're you going?"

"I'll be right back, I promise. I won't be gone to long," he replied, mostly talking to Yami to assure him.

"He's got something up his sleeve, but I'm sure he'll come right back." Yami looked confused and scared. "Don't worry. Yugi's coming back. He wouldn't leave your side for a second and I don't think he's going to start now." Anzu gently sat down on the bed next to Yami and held his hand in a reassuring gesture.

"I-I hope so..."

- - -

Thirty minutes seemed like forever to Yami but, Yugi soon returned carrying a small silver charm in his hand. It was tiny and the chain looked about the size of a large thumb ring. "Whatcha got there Yugi?" He smiled a big genki smile and put the charm around Chirp's neck.

"There, now everyone will know who you are and that you belong here." On the end of that tiny silver chain was a tiny, flat oval charm with "Chirp" engraved on it.

"So THAT'S what you were up to. That's adorable. It looks good on him too."

Chirp paid no attention to the new adornment; he just slept on, comfortable in the crook of Yami's neck. Yugi was about to stand up, but weak arms pulled him down and kept him there. "Yami...I told you I'd be back. It's okay." Anzu moved over the chair she had been sitting and let Yugi lay down next to Yami. "If you don't like it when I leave, I won't anymore okay? I'll stay right here from now on alright?" Yami nodded weakly. Yugi smiled. "Alright then." Anzu smiled at this.

"Um...Excuse me. Yugi? There's a Solomon and a Mrs. Mutou here to visit."

"That's my grandfather and mother." said Yugi.

"Alright then, I'll let them in." The nurse exited the room and let the two new visitors in.

"Oh Yami dear! How are you?" Yuri said ecstatic that one: he was awake, and two: he was going to be okay.

"Now now Yuri. Be easy on the boy. Have you been hanging on alright Pharaoh?"

"A-Alright...I-I guess..."

"At least you'll be making a full recovery.

"Oh my, what's a sparrow doing...Chirp? You have a name little fella? I suppose you have something to do with this?" Yuri asked, staring directly at Yugi.

"Well...he's been here since yesterday morning and he won't leave Yami-chan's side. He's been a very loyal companion."

"I understand Yugi. He's quite cute." Chirp woke up from the noise and tilted his head up at Yuri. He looked towards Yami and Yugi.

"It's okay Chirp. She's just my mom." Chirp chirped happily and rubbed his head against Yuri's finger. "He likes you mom," Yugi said with a smile.

Grandpa was curious and decided to go see Chirp too. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe that's a Song Sparrow. You can tell by their song and the colors."

"No wonder he loves to sing so much," said Anzu.

"I hope by this 'dog collar' and name tag you don't think we're keeping him do you?" Yuri asked not sure if keeping a wild bird was a good idea.

"Can't we please mom?" Yugi begged.

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Come on Yuri. It's just a little song sparrow."

"Yeah, he's been very well behaved too," Anzu added.

"Well..."

"Please...?" Yugi said using his pout of doom.

"Alright, alright. Just stop it with the eyes."

"Thanks mom " Grandpa could only laugh.

"Well, it's good to see you're doing well Pharaoh."

"Yes. It is a wonderful relief, Yami dear."

"Well...I should probably get going. I don't want my parents to worry. Besides, I think I have to work tonight anyway."

"Okay. Thanks for visiting Anzu...and for staying with me and Yami-chan."

"It's okay. Anything for friends. See ya." With that Anzu left.

"We should probably get going too. I have some chores at the house that need done."

"We can pick up a bird cage on the way."

"Yes, that way Chirp will have a nice little home to stay in." Yugi smiled at the idea. Yuri smiled, kissed him, and then ruffled his hair in a motherly gesture. She gave Yami a gentle kiss too. "You just keep getting better sweetie." He smiled weakly back.

"You two take care now."

"Bye mom. Bye Grandpa." Soon, Yami and Yugi were alone. Chirp being the only visitor. Yugi noticed that Yami was getting tired yet again. "You want to rest some more?" Yami nodded weakly in reply. Yugi just smiled and cuddled up close on the bed as weak arms wrapped around him more comfortably. Chirp settled down in between Yami and Yugi, snuggling in the crook of Yami's neck and using Yugi's bangs and hair as a pillow. The three slept all warm and close like that for a long time, missing lunchtime.

- - -

Yugi woke up to soft humming. "Huh?" he said groggily.

"Well hello there. Don't mind me, I'm just making the rounds and checking up on your friend Yami here," the nurse replied as she checked over Yami's IV's.

"Oh okay." Yugi said with a yawn.

The nurse smiled. She noticed Chirp fast asleep nuzzled against Yami. "Awww, who's the cute little birdie? Is he this famous Chirp I've been hearing about?"

"Uh huh," Yugi said sleepily as he situated himself a bit more warmly and went back to sleep.

The nurse chuckled softly and left the room with a smile. "Room 202 has become quite famous around this ward."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 7

"Mine..." a familiar, deep voice said weakly as the still sleeping pharaoh pulled Yugi closer to him and tightened his grip. Yugi woke up, startled by it and smiled a big smile at Yami's antics. He lovely stoke Yami's matted hair through his fingers. His stomach growled. Yugi carefully sat up and looked around the room for the clock. "Whaaa? 4 o'clock already? How long were we sleeping?" All the commotion woke up Chirp and he looked groggily at Yugi, titled his head and let out a confused chirp. "It's okay, we just missed lunch is all." Yugi said reassuring the poor bird.

"Yugi...what's all...the noise...about?"

"Nothing Yami-chan. I'm just hungry. How about you and Chirp?"

"Maybe...a little," Yami said weakly. Yugi smiled.

"Well, the dinner trays won't come until 5 o'clock or so. Wanna try and duel me in Duel Monsters? You haven't played that in a long time."

Yami looks weakly towards the ground. "I-I don't..."

"Don't what?" Yugi asked a little concerned.

"N-Never mind..." Yami said as he slowly looked back up at Yugi.

"Come on, I'm sure a game would cheer you up," Yugi said with a smile.

"V-Very well..."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought..."

"N-No...A-Aibou... I-I'll try..." Yugi genki smiled and Yami smiled a small smile back. Yugi then went into his back pack and pulled out two decks. Chirp, who had woken up, watched curiously from Yami's shoulder. After Yugi had shuffled both decks he handed Yami's deck to him. He took it weakly into his hands. He looked at the deck in his hands with his blurred vision.

"I'll give you the honors Yami-chan, since you've been away from it for so long."

Yami slowly, with a shacking hand, took the five cards in his hand. Yugi gave a small smile at this. Yami slowly made his move, or tried to anyway. Chirp, being curious as he was, titled his head at Yami's hand and started to nibble on one and pull at it. "Chirp...don't..." Yami said weakly as he gently pushed the bird aside and pet him.

"Aww, looks like he was trying to help you play," Yugi said laughing out loud.

Yami just tried to think, but this made his head hurt, plus he tried to keep the cards in his hand instead of falling all over the place. Chirp noticed this and rested up against his hand to try and hold it steady. It helped a little, but Yami was still finding it hard to think straight. "I-I can't..."

"Do you want to stop?" Yami just nodded weakly. "Okay. I thought we could at least try. It's okay. We can try later when you feel a bit stronger." Yugi took the cards away and put them back in his backpack. He petted Chirp and smiled at him. He then gave Yami a gentle kiss on the cheek. Yami smiled weakly. Yugi gave a big smile back. Then his stomach growled. Yami just stared at him curiously. "Guess I'm more hungry than I thought," Yugi said with a sheepish look on his face. Yami's gave a weak growl too. "Looks like we're both hungry," Yugi said now giggling a little. Yami gave a weak smile. "Well…….I COULD go down to the cafeteria and get something. But I know the answer to that." Yami, who looked very scared just then, gave a small, weak sigh of relief. Yugi looked in deep thought, caught between two tough decisions. He knew dinner wouldn't come for awhile, but he didn't want to leave Yami alone. Yugi would sigh every now and then. Yami watched his antics curiously. "This may sound a bit risky but, want to try coming with me?" Yami just stared in reply, not fully taking in the idea. "Do you think you can handle walking a little bit? I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise. It's all I can think of." Yami looked deep in thought for a moment.

"I-I can…..try….." he said with a weak sigh. Yugi smiled and started to help Yami to first sit up, and then stand, being careful of the IVs that where connected to his Pharaoh's arms. He carefully pulled the pole they were on away from the bed while letting Yami lean on him.

"Okay, here we go," Yugi said putting his arm around Yami and pushing the pole with the other. They were going about the speed of a slow snail, Yami taking baby steps the whole time. Yugi smiled as he wasn't in too much of a hurry to get down couple hallways where the cafe was. Chirp noticed they had left him lying on the bed so he flew after them, quickly catching up and landing softly on Yami's shoulder, Yugi notices. "Sorry Chirp. I didn't mean to forget about you." Chirp just smiled and gave a happy chirp. The other hospital people gawked at the little sparrow on Yami's shoulder but then realized he was the famous Chirp. A lot of them were happy to see Yami trying to walk around.

"Hey there hon. Good to see you out of that room. Oh My! Hello there stranger. You couldn't be the famous little song bird I've heard so much about could ya?" Chirp fluffed himself up and perched proudly. He loved all the attention.

- - -

It took a while but they finally made it to the cafe. Yugi helped Yami sit down. As Yami sat down, Chirp flew off his shoulder and then resettled himself back down. Yami sat there and tried to catch his breath, all that walking took a lot of effort. Yugi smiled. "You did great." Yami just smiled a small weak smile at him. Yugi smiled back.

- - -

Meanwhile, one of the nurses and the food tray nurse were ecstatic. "...What do you mean they aren't in the room? Where is he? He was way too weak to just run off."

"Calm down. That small, teenage, boy that's been staying with him took him down to the cafeteria awhile ago. By the speed they were going, the two of them and their sparrow friend should be there by now."

"Ooohhhh, what a relief. Thanks."

"If you want, I can go down there with them."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, I'd go but I've got these trays to deliver." So, after all the commotion, the nurse that was coming to check on Yami left for the cafe.

- - -

Yami looked worried. "W-Won't...w-we...g-get...i-in...t-trouble...?"

"No, we shouldn't. If we do, it's worth it cause I'm not leaving you alone in the room like that." Yami weakly rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled at this. "Alright, we can rest for a bit." Just then the nurse walked into the cafeteria.

"There you two are." she said "You two worried me."

Yugi gulped and looked guiltily at her. "I'm sorry..." he said solemnly.

"It's alright. The other nurses told me what happened," she replied kindly as she ruffled Yugi's hair. She looked over at Yami. She smiled. "Guess he got his exercise for the day." She pulled up a chair for Yugi so he could sit down, making it easier for Yami to rest his head against him. Yugi smiled and nodded his thanks. Chirp flew off Yami's shoulder and landed on the other before he got squished. "So, does Chirp follow you everywhere?"

Yugi nodded. "Yep." he said.

"Wow, so he took a ride the whole way here?" Yugi nodded again. "That's one faithful bird. So, you guys were so hungry you couldn't wait huh? That's okay. I'll buy dinner for ya."

"But you don't have t- "

"I want to hon, besides Yami can't eat the cafeteria food yet. I'll have to make a special order for him anyway." With a smile the nurse head to the cafeteria's kitchen to do just that. Yugi just shrugged it off. He smiled to see Yami taking a catnap on his shoulder. He ran his fingers though Yami's matted hair. Chirp nuzzled against Yami's neck in an affectionate gesture. At that moment the nurse returned. "The food will be up in a little while. I hope you don't mind, I took a wild guess on a hamburger and fries for you hon. Awww, isn't that sweet," she said noticing Yami sleeping peacefully on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi just smiled. Soon, the food was done and the nurse got up to get it.

At that time Yami slowly woke up weakly. "A-Aibou..."

"I'm here."

"What did he just call you?" the nurse asked curiously when she return.

"Partner." Yugi said "It's short of like a pet name of shorts."

"Oh, I see." Crimson eyes looked weakly into Yugi's. Yugi smiled.

"Hungry now?" Yami nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and took Yami's plate and started to feed him like before. The nurse smiled at this. Chirp cocked his head and chirped.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you." the nurse said as she places a piece of bread on the table. Chirp smiled and chirped a happy chirp as he started to peck away at the bread.

"...okay, there's only applesauce left now. And it's strawberry this time." Yami smiled weakly. He soon finished that off and the nurse took the empty plates away. Yami once again rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the room." Yugi nodded. The nurse smiled at Yami. "How about I carry you? I think you got your exercise for today." she said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Yugi replied agreeing. The nurse gently lifted the sick pharaoh up in her arms. Yugi helped by carefully pulling the I.V. pole along. On their way back, Yami had fallen asleep.

- - -

When they got to the room, the nurse gently laid him down on the bed. Chirp watched from Yugi's head during all this. "The poor guy must be tired." the nurse said as she gently tucks the bed sheet around the sleeping pharaoh.

"Well, he DID walk ALLLL the way to the Cafeteria." The nurse nodded.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone, let him rest and everything."

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem hon. Just let someone on duty know when you decide to take on of those trips okay?" Chirp, who was tired from being a "watch bird" all day, decided to fly over and curl up on Yami's shoulder to sleep. The nurse smiled then left the room. Yugi got out the puzzle book he was working on and sat there to watch Yami sleep.

- - -

About two hours later, Yugi was in the middle of a particularly tough puzzle when there was a soft knock on the door. Yugi jumped a bit before getting up to answer it. "Hello Yugi-dear." his mother said with a big smile, his grandpa not too far behind.

Grandpa was carrying something awkward though. "Grandpa, whatcha got?" With a big smile Grandpa set a gold-wired bird cage shaped like an Asian palace down on the counter.

"What you think, Yugi?" Grandpa said with a smile.

"Wow!" Yugi said quietly. "That's pretty elaborate for just him."

"Well, since he's so special and all..."

"Not to mention he's been very loyal to the both of you. I'd say that deserves something special."

Yuri smiled. Then she went over and checked on Yami. She smiled at his sleeping form. "How's he doing Yugi?" she asked.

"Well...I think he's getting stronger, little by little. He walked all the way to the cafeteria today."

"That's wonderful news." she said with a smile.

"Yeah...but the sooner he can come home, the happier I'll be. Especially when he gets back to his normal self."

"I know son." Yuri said as she rubbed to top of Yugi's head gently. Yugi looked down at the floor solemnly and then rushed into his mother's arms. "I know this has been really hard on you sweetie," she soothed as she let him cry there. Grandpa smiled a solemn smile. Chirp sensed something was wrong and woke up. He gave a solemn chirp and perched on Yugi's shoulder. He nuzzled against him and chirps happily. "See? Chirp wants you to feel better," Yuri said.

A moan came from Yami as weak crimson eyes slowly open. "Y-Yugi...?"

Yugi looked up and rushed to Yami's side. "What's wrong?" he said. He tried to hide that he was crying.

"Nothing...Aibou, what's...wrong?" Yami asked concerned.

Yugi tired to dry his eyes. "It's nothing Yami." he said.

Yami looked at him long and hard with a 'you can't hide anything from me' look. "Please...tell me...what's wrong..."

"It's nothing...nothing's..." he let it all out and climbed on the bed and curled up next to Yami. Yami smiled a weak smile and weakly wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi's mom and Grandpa smiled at him.

"I'm...sorry...I've...worried you...so much."

"No...it's not...your fault," Yugi sobbed.

"N-No...i-it is..."

"It's no one's fault that you...got sick...really...I'm not crying just because...I'm sad...I'm happy that...you're getting better," Yugi said sniffling and nuzzling up against Yami's chest.

Chirp started singing his happy song for the both of them. This made Grandpa and Yuri smile. "Awww, isn't that sweet?" she said.

"A-Are you sure...?"

"Yes...I love you more than anything," Yugi said with a smile. Chirp jumped up and down happily. Yami sighed happily with a small, weak smile. He held Yugi weakly and rested his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Chirp chirped happily before settling down in the crook of Yami's neck. Yami was soon in a deep sleep once more.

Yugi curled up more warmly and soon joined him as did Chirp. "Awww, let's let them sleep Solomon." Grandpa nodded and they left the room quietly. Grandpa left the door of the cage open in case Chirp decided to check it out later. Yuri gave each one, including Chirp, a soft kiss on the forehead before both her and Grandpa left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 8

A few hours later, the night nurse came in. She smiled to see the cute sight and carefully checked everything, trying not to disturb anyone. Yami started to cough weakly his sleep for a bit until he finally settles back down. The nurse smiled before exciting the room just as quietly as she had entered. When she got into the hall, she met up with another night nurse. This one had a cup of coffee in her hand and you could tell she didn't like nights. "You won't believe the cute thing is going on in there." she said with a smile.

"Really now?"

"Oh yes. An adorable, sweet, young high school kid and a close friend of his. The one got really sick and is recovering ever so slowly. That sweet young boy hasn't left his side for what...going on 4 and half months now?"

"Really? It's good to know that there are still people that care about each other that much."

"Yeah, I just found them sleeping so sweetly."

"I see. One of my nightly patients keeps wanting to see his daughter and granddaughter, but the mother hasn't been to terms with him lately. Besides that, she's not being very helpful on the medical bills. I've tried my best to keep my patience."

"I know. But you should see these two. It's the perfect example of caring."

"I'll bet." The other nurse smiled a small smile.

"Why Mary, I ain't seen you smile like that in weeks."

"Well, being on nights ain't my cup of tea. I'd rather be at home with my children."

"I know. But you're making a living for them."

"Yep. Well...got to get back to work now. Thanks for that little pick me up."

"You're welcome." The nurses parted ways.

- - -

In the middle of the night, Yugi's tummy rumbled for a midnight snack. He decided to quietly and carefully get up to find the nearest vending machine or something. He quietly left the room and walked down the hall. He wasn't particularly looking where he was going and ran into Mary. "Hey now. Try and watch where you're going kid."

"I'm so sorry miss."

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed hon? You wouldn't happen to be staying with a friend of yours would you?"

"Um yeah, his name's Yami. He's been sick for a long time."

"I know you. This other nurse was just talking about you. Whatcha need hon?"

"Well I was a bit hungry..." Yugi started.

"Oh, Midnight Munchies huh? Come on, I'll take you to the Nurse's Lounge. We might have a little something there for you," Mary said with another rare smile. Yugi smiled and followed her. He immediately forgot about Yami for the time being.

- - -

Back at the room Yami woke up weakly, he didn't feel Yugi near him as he slowly look an see Yugi was gone. Yami got instantly worried and scared. "Y-Yugi...?" He weakly tried to sit up and look around, disturbing Chirp. He titled his little head in concern and started flying madly around the room. Yami's worry and fear increased making Chirp go into a panic trying to figure out what to do. He sat down on the floor near the door and started to chirp loudly. Yami started coughing weakly again, still greatly worried that Yugi left without him again. Chirp's chirping grew more fierce as he stood there at the door. One of the other nurses heard Chirp and when to open the door to the room to see what was all the noise about.

"Oh my! Calm down little birdie. What seems to be the matter?" Chirp flew over and landed on Yami's lap. "Oh," the nurse said as she gave Yami a glass of water and helped him drink it. "Feel better?" she asked as he finished it.

Yami weakly shock his head. "W-Where's...Y-Yugi...?"

"Oh, you mean the young school kid who was with you? I'm sorry to say I don't know hon. I'll go look for him." When she got up to leave, she felt a weak tug on her dress. "I see, you don't want to be left alone do you? I'll carry you okay? That way we can look together."

Yami just nodded weakly. "T-Thank you..."

She smiled and gently picked him up into her arms. She walked rather slowly so as not to pull too much on the IV pole. When she walked out of the room, one of the nurses at the desk noticed. "Here, let me help." She got up from her desk and helped by pulling the IV pole along. "I know just where your little friend went. I saw Mary taking him back into the lounge. It's this way." Yami just nodded weakly. All he wanted was that Yugi would never leave him alone.

- - -

When they opened the door, Mary looked up surprised. "What's wrong?"

"It seems he misses his little friend."

Yugi swallowed his sip of milk before looking wide eyed at Yami. "Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry Yami!" he said as he went over to the nurse that was carrying him.

"Oh goodness. He bumped into me a few minutes ago and was hungry. He's been having milk and cookies here with me this whole time."

"W-Why...d-did you...l-leave me...?" Yami asked Yugi weakly, tears almost forming from those crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd be gone so long, let alone you'd wake up and find me not there. It's okay. I'm here now," he said soothingly, stroking his matted hair. Yami smiled weakly at him. "I really, sincerely promise that I won't leave you again."

Mary smiled. "Poor thing. I understand what you were telling me earlier Rachel." The said nurse smiled.

"Let's go back to the room now," Yugi said gently as he kissed him gently on the forehead. Yami nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and followed the nurse carrying him back to the room. Chirp was overjoyed to find out that everything was okay.

"And here's the faithful little watch bird alerting us that something was wrong. You're such a good little companion," she said taking him into her hand and petting him.

Rachel gently laid Yami back down on the bed and tucked him in warmly. Yugi climbed back up in bed with him. Chirp flew out of Mary's hand and decided to check out his new home before settling himself back in the crook of Yami's neck. "Now, promise me we won't have an episode like that again, alright?" Rachel said sternly.

Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry Yami." Both nurses smiled.

"Goodnight you two."

"Night." With that they closed the door and left them alone. "I'm really, really sorry Yami. It's the second time I've left you. I won't leave you alone like that, okay?" he said snuggling up close. Yami nodded weakly. "You aren't mad at me are you?" Yugi said looking up at him.

Yami weakly shock his head. "N-No..."

Yugi gave a small relieved sigh. "Well, let's get some sleep," he said closing his eyes. Chirp was way ahead of them, having been asleep this whole time. Yugi fell right back asleep as Yami laid awake. He weakly held Yugi in his arms. He watched him sleep, a small weak smile on his face. "I won't leave you...I promise...won't leave you..." Yugi muttered in his sleep. Yami smiled a bit bigger and closed his eyes sleepily. Sleep soon claimed him and he felt safe knowing Yugi was there with him.

- - -

The next morning, there was a soft knock on the door before the morning nurse came in. She carefully did her rounds, trying not to wake the two boys and Chirp. Yami opened his eyes groggily as she checked and refilled some of his IVs. She notices him. He titled his head in sleepy confusion. "Morning sunshine, how do you feel today?" she said happily, yet quietly. Yami looked weakly up at her. She smiled. "Well...since you're awake..." she said half to herself before getting out a special thermometer. "Mind if check a few things?" she asked kindly. Yami weakly shock his head. She genki smiled and clicked the special thermometer into the dispenser part so it was now covered with a sterile paper cover. She went over to the bed. "Can I take your temperature?" She smiled as he opened his mouth a little and she gently put it under his tongue. It seemed like a long time before it beeped. "That's good, you're at normal body temperature with no fever," she said with a smile. Then she eyed the monitors and checked for blood pressure and the like. Yami watched her curiously, weakly tilting his head. She smiled at this. "Okay, all done hon," the nurse said with a smile. She genki smiled at Yugi, whom Yami was still holding. "He's been here with you for a while huh? You just keep getting better kay?" Yami gave a weak nod as she left the room. Yami smiled a small smile at his Hikari and weakly pulled the covers more warmly around him. He looked around the room, bored, before deciding it was a good idea to go back to sleep. But, just as he closed his eyes and was falling asleep, Chirp decided he was hungry. He chirped up at him as he pulled and nibbled on Yami's bangs.  
"W-what? Chirp...what's wrong?" He just chirped in reply and pulled and tugged a bit harder. "S-stop it...Chirp...What's...the matter?" Chirp chirped again and opened his mouth like a baby bird. Yami chuckled a bit, followed by coughing. "So...you're...hungry?" Chirp nodded and opened his mouth again. "You're...cute...when you...do that," he said with a smile. Chirp chirped a happy chirp. Just then a nurse with the breakfast trays knocked on the door and came in.  
"Oh, good morning. Are you hungry?" Yami weakly shook his head.  
"N-no...but my...friend is..."  
"Awww, he's so cute. I've heard so much about him, but I've never seen him in person." She set two trays down on the table and took a piece of toast intended for Chirp. She tore off a piece and put it in her hand. Chirp flew to her and perched in her hand and nibbled at the bit of toast. "Awww." Yami smiled at this. Chirp finished the bit in her hand and then flew back to Yami. He nuzzled against his hand and opened his mouth.  
"Looks like he wants YOU to feed him." Yami looked a bit confused. Chirp nuzzled his hand and opened his mouth again. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"You sure?" he asked looking at the little sparrow. Chirp chirped and nodded in reply. "I'll...try..." The nurse smiled and set the piece of toast on a napkin and then set it on Yami's lap. He tried to tear off a piece but ended up making a bit of a mess.  
"Here, let me help," the nurse said she broke it up into pieces. Yami then weakly took a piece into his hand, trying to maintain a good grip. He slowly opened his hand, shaking a bit. Chirp chirped happily and gently perched in his lap right next to his hand. He happily nibbled at the piece of toast. When he finished that, he opened his mouth again asking for more. Yami slowly and weakly put another piece in his hand. "Isn't that sweet? I think he trusts you more than me." Yami shrugged weakly. All this commotion woke Yugi up.

"Yami-chan?" he asked groggily, "What's going on? Cool! You're feeding him. That means you're getting stronger, Yami." Yami smiled at Yugi and went back to feeding Chirp. He finished half the toast off quickly. The nurse smiled and took it, making sure to get all the crumbs in the napkin. She noticed the palace-like cage.

"Oh my! Is this Chirp's?"  
"Yeah. Mom and Grandpa brought it for him."  
"That's pretty big for a small sparrow."  
"Yeah, but he likes it." The nurse smiled and put the leftover toast in the cage's feeder.

"I'll leave you guys bye now." She left with a smile. A now full Chirp flew over to his cage and made himself comfortable inside it. Both Yugi and Yami smiled at this. Then Yugi looked at his other.  
"Want to go back to sleep?" Yami nodded weakly. Yugi smiled in reply and both lie back down and fell asleep.

- - -

Anzu decided to visit with Grandpa and Yuri. Both knocked gently on the door before opening it. "Awww, how sweet." Anzu just smiled.

"I hope he's at least getting better."

"I see their sparrow is comfortable," Grandpa laughed as he noticed Chirp sleeping in his cage. Anzu gazed at it wide-eyed.

"What! That's all for Chirp?" Grandpa nodded with a smirk.

"He seems to really like it though. Besides, he a very special bird," Yuri said.

"I guess," Anzu said, "But goodness that's big for just him." The noise made Yugi stir and woke Yami up.

"Ssssshhhh!" Yuri said hastily. Everyone nodded.

"G-guys...?"

"Sorry we woke you up," Anzu said.

"Five more minutes..." Yugi said as he moved a bit in his sleep. Everyone laughed a bit at this. Yami coughed a couple times.

"It's...alright..." he replied as he smiled at Yugi's sleeping form.

"So, how have things been?" Yuri asked.

"Fine..."

"That's good. You feeling back to normal yet?"

"A-a little..."

"That's wonderful dear."

"I see that Chirp likes the accommodations."

Yami nodded weakly, "He...flew in...there...after I...fed him."

"You did?"

"That's good, you not only formed a deeper trust, but that means you're getting a bit stronger," Yuri said happily. Yami smiled a bit at this.

"Well, I'm happy you're doing better Pharaoh," Anzu said with a genki smile. Yugi stirred in his sleep.

"Well...sorry we woke you up. We can come back later and let you rest."

"Great idea Solomon. How about I bring some supper and we can all eat together. You're welcome to join us Anzu."

"Thanks Mrs. Mutou."

"That...sounds...great..." Yuri smiled at this.

"Good. We'll see you later then hon." With that they all waved goodbye and left. Yami smiled after them and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

- - -

A few hours later Yami woke up again. He looked at Chirp who was happily bouncing and flying around in his cage. He smiled. "Hello...Chirp..." Chirp sang his happy song and smiled at Yami. He laughed a little at this. All the sudden something grabbed hold of him tight, hurting him. He noticed it was Yugi, who was having his dream again.

"Please...don't leave me...don't die...Yami-chan no!" He smiled solemnly and stroked the frightened Hikari's hair.

"I'm here...I won't...ever...leave you," he said trying to reassure him. Yugi settled down and let go. Yami coughed and gave a weak sigh of relief as he stopped running his fingers through Yugi's hair. Chirp opened his cage and flew out, landing on Yami's shoulder. He nuzzled against him and chirped. Yami smiled at him. Chirp then hopped off and walked on the bed until he was next to Yugi. He waddled his way into the crook of Yugi's neck and nuzzled him gently. It surprised him and he opened his eyes.

"Ohhh, hi Chirp." Chirp chirped happily and smiled. Yugi smiled back and yawned. He saw Yami looking at him. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"N-no...you sleep...alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You...had you're...dream again."

"Oh...I didn't hurt you in my sleep did I?"

"A little..."

"I'm so sorry," he said gently hugging the pharaoh.

"It's...alright."

"No, it's not. I'm being foolish. I know you're fine now. Besides, you're getting stronger by the day. I shouldn't think like that anymore."

"But...the dream...still...bothers you...and that's...alright...because...I'm always...here."

"I know," Yugi said gently nuzzling against him. Yami smiled and put his arms around him. Yugi smiled at him before lying down and closing his eyes. Yami smiled at him. Yugi's stomach growled. "I'm getting hungry, how about you?"

"A little..."

"Okay." With that, Yugi got up to get the trays. He set up the little table and set both trays on it. He carefully helped Yami sit up. He lifted the lids of both trays. Chirp flew over and perched on the end of the table. He titled his head and chirped.

"Guess you're hungry too," Yugi said with a smile. He looked around but couldn't find anything.

"It's...in the...cage."

"Ohhh, now I see. Here Chirp." Chirp hopped off the table and hopped into his hand. Yugi then set him on the ledge of the cage so he could get to the food dish. He chirped his thanks and nuzzled Yugi's hand before eating. Yugi sat back down and started to feed Yami. He let Yami try feeding himself a little.

- - -

After he was done, Yugi ate at his tray. "Y-Yugi?"

"What's wrong?" he replied swallowing a bite of food.

"Nothing's...wrong...I wanted to...tell you...G-grandpa and...Anzu...came to visit..."

"Was mom with them?" Yami nodded.

"They're...bringing...dinner..."

"Oh, that's nice of them." Yami nodded. Chirp finished eating and perched on Yami's head. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Yami started laughing too. Both got into a laughing fit. Yami started to cough really hard. His breathing started getting caught in his lungs. Yugi stopped laughing and looked at him wide eyed. "Oh my gosh!" Yugi exclaimed as he shoved the table out of the way. He started to gently rub Yami's back. "Relax and breathe slowly," Yugi coaxed. All the monitors started going crazy. "Breathe, easy..." Yami nodded as he tried to relax and stop coughing. A few nurses rushed in.

"Oh goodness!" one said as she helped Yami lay down. Another one readied a sedative if he went into shock or anything.

"Come on Yami...ease up..." Yami started to cough up a bit of blood. "Come on...settle down and just breathe okay?" Yugi said now a little freaked out.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and give it to him," the nurse with the sedative said. Yugi nodded, now fearful and not knowing what to do except to run his hand through his other's hair. The nurse slowly and carefully administered the sedative, immediately calming Yami down and allowing him to take a big, deep breath. Yugi smiled and gave a sigh of relief. He smiled at Yami and Yami smiled sleepily back. "Okay, everything's fine now." Yugi nodded as the nurses left. Yugi lay down next to Yami and stroked his cheek. Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Don't scare me like that okay?" Yami nodded sleepily. Yugi smiled and fell asleep next to his other.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 9

A bit later, Yuri, Solomon, and Anzu soon came in. Yuri smiled at the two sleeping boys. "They are asleep again." she said quietly.

"We can wait a while." Anzu smiled and went over to Chirp, who was perched on Yami's head. He woke up and looked at her with his little brown eyes. He chirped but she shushed him. He perched on her shoulder and let her play with him. They found some places to sit. Yuri got the food out and started setting it up. Grandpa watched Anzu play with Chirp, amused by the antics.

Soon Yugi woke up, Anzu smiled. "Hey Yugi." she said.

"H-huh?" he said groggily. Anzu just giggled as she smiled. "Anzu?" he asked more awake now.

Anzu smiled more. "Yep." she said.

Yugi carefully sat up and looked up. "Hi mom, Grandpa."

"I hope you two boys are hungry." Yuri said with a smile.

"I'm starved, I don't know about Yami though," he said looking at the Pharaoh's sleeping form.

"The Pharaoh still must be tired." Anzu said with another smile.

"Yeah..." Yugi said with a smile as he ran his hands through his other's hair. "He must be worn out from what happened."

"What you mean Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"He...we were laughing at Chirp and he almost stopped breathing. He had a panic attack...but he's okay now."

"I did warn him not to do that." Anzu said with a sigh.

"Yeah...but laughter's the best medicine," Yugi said giggling.

"You know what I think is the best medicine?" Yuri said with a smile "Love." Anzu and Yugi looked at her confused. "Well love can be the best medicine of them all." Yuri explain with a smile "And I'm guessing it's your love of Yami is why he going so well, my son."

"Awww," Anzu said a big smile on her face. Yugi just blinked, taking it all in.

Yuri just smiled at him. "I agree with your mother." Solomon said with a smile "If you wasn't here he won't be making such good progress."

"Yeah. You being by his side all the time, it's a constant comfort and a reminder to get better." Chirp agreed with Anzu by nodding and chirping.

At that time a weak moan came from Yami as he slowly awakens. "Y-Yugi...?" Yugi stared solemnly at him, still taking his mother's words into consideration. "W-What's...wrong...?" He smiled a small smile, laid his head down on Yami's chest, and let happy, thankful tears fall from his eyes. "Y-Yugi...?" He didn't answer. He just cried there, a mix of emotions and thoughts coursing through him. Chirp tried to cheer him up by flying over and nuzzling his neck, but that made him cry harder. Yami started to get worried, with wasn't good when him being like this.

"Awww, Yugi...don't cry," Anzu said sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his back. Anzu saw the worried look in Yami's dull crimson eyes.

"I had no idea my words would have such an effect," Yuri said.

"Come Yugi, it's alright." Yugi gave a weak nod as he continued crying. He had a little of Yami's PJ's crumpled in his fists.

"A...A-Aibou...?" one can tell by Yami's voice he was greatly worried now.

"Mou hitori no boku!" he squeaked out, nuzzling his tear stained face against Yami's chest.

"It's okay Yugi...everything's gonna be fine," Anzu said a bit worried herself as she continued to rub the small teen's back.

Dull crimson eyes blinked at bit in surprised, but still worried. "A-Aibou..." Yami started slowly "P-Please tell...me what's...wrong..." Yugi didn't answer. Yami tried to sit up, still greatly worried of what's could be wrong with his hikari. "H-Hikari...?" Yugi used the link to send happiness to his other. It was a bright, multi-color happiness of deepest emotion. That seems to be enough when Yami sighed weakly in relief. Yugi continued to sob and eventually cried himself to sleep. Yami smiled weakly as he slowly wrap his arms around his aibou.

"I guess he's just a bit overwhelmed. This is a lot for him. And to finally see a ray of sun...he's overjoyed," Anzu said smiling.

"I agree dear. He realizes how important he is and the truth of his feelings."

Yami looked weakly up at them a bit confused. "W-What are you...talking about...?"

"Yugi realizes that his being here for you this whole time has helped you get better, Yami dear. His mere presence made you concentrate on getting better. Also, his love and affection for you has given you strength and hope. You have the will to live and get better because you're doing it for him. Yugi realizes that... That Love is the best medicine." Yami blinked a couple times, but an understanding crossed over him. Yuri nodded with a smile. Yami smiled at his sleeping tenshi.

"I guess we'll have to wait a little longer," Grandpa said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but that's okay. Unless you're hungry Yami," Anzu said.

"A-A bit...b-but I want...t-to wait for Yugi..."

"Okay." Anzu smiled as she looked at Yugi sleeping there. Yami smiled weakly at Yugi. Yugi shifted in his sleep so that his head rested on Yami's shoulder. Yami ran his fingers weakly through Yugi's hair. Yugi nuzzled against him in his sleep, a small smile on his face. "Awww," Anzu said.

"Yami-chan?" Yugi said groggily as he looked up at him, still half asleep.

Yami smiled weakly at him. "Y-Yes...Y-Yugi...?" Yugi just smiled and fell back asleep.

"You know what? I'm going to go to the Gift Shop and get some flowers to brighten up the room. Anzu did you want to come?"

"Sure, I know the perfect ones too." Yami weakly cock his head to the side in confusion.

"We'll be back. Give Yugi a little time to rest," Yuri said with a smile as she and Anzu left the room. Chirp turned his attention to Grandpa as his new playmate. Grandpa laughs. Chirp titled his head and chirped. He then hopped on Grandpa's head.

"G-Grandpa..." Yami started weakly "I-I'm sorry...I-I worried... a-all of you..."

"Nonsense. It isn't your fault you got deathly ill. Besides, if you don't worry about the one's you care about, then how else do you show your affection?" Yami nodded weakly. Grandpa smiled, then went into a fit of giggles as Chirp started playing with his hair.

"Yami-chan?" Yugi said groggily as he woke up and looked at him. Yami looked weakly down at Yugi. "Where'd Anzu and Mom go?" he asked noticing they weren't there.

"T-They will..b-be back..."

"Where'd they go?" Then Yugi noticed Chirp's antics and burst out laughing. Yami smiled weakly for a bit then started laughing as well, but that wasn't a good idea as he started coughing once more. Yugi watched him closely and was relieved when he caught his breath. "Chirp...here buddy." Chirp listened and perched on Yugi's shoulder. Soon, Anzu and Yuri came in with an arrangement of flowers and a few other things.

"Hey, you're awake again, Yugi." Anzu said with a smile.

"Yeah. What's all that?"

"Oh, we got some flowers to cheer up the room."

"Yeah and I bought some after dinner snacks," Anzu added. Yugi smiled at that. Yugi's stomach rumbled, as did Yami's. "Looks like you guys are hungry," Anzu said with a smile.

"Good, cause I've got dinner," Yuri said. She took out two bentos and some utensils and set up the pull over table. Yugi sat up and then helped Yami sit up.

He opened both bentos and smiled a big smile. "This is one of your best mom," he said happily.

"Nothing but the best for my son. I made sure to make something special for you Yami dear," she said with a smile. He smiled back. Yugi smiled a big smile as he noticed that his mother made her special homemade mashed potatoes and warm apple crisp for Yami. "Something that'll be easy on 'im and a little treat," she replied with a big smile.

"Mom, you're the best."

"I know Yugi," she said with a mischievous smile. Yugi started feeding Yami, letting him try a few bites himself. Anzu, Grandpa, and Yuri sat down in some chairs and ate. When Yami was finished Yugi ate at his. Chirp flew around and then landed in his cage. He looked hungrily at his empty food tray and perched on Yugi's shoulder.

"You hungry buddy?"

"Don't worry. I didn't forget about you." Yuri smiled as she got up and got out what looked like a rice crispy square made with trail mix. "I made this especially for you," she said with a smile as she placed it in her hand. Chirp flew right over and ate at happily. He was in heaven.

"Mom? What **_IS_** that?"

"It's a homemade version of those bird food blocks. I took rice cereal, sunflower seeds, some bird seed, raisins, and some butter and made little squares of it. A special treat for such a special bird." Chirp finished what he could, flew onto her shoulder, and nuzzled her very happily. She giggled, "That tickles Chirp." He chirped happily and nuzzled her again before flying into Yami's lap. Yami smiled and gently pet Chirp. Chirp smiled and nuzzled against his hand. Yami chuckled a bit as it tickled. Chirp flew up to his shoulder and nestled himself there, closing his eyes to sleep. Yami smiled at him.

"He's something extraordinary, isn't he?" Yugi asked as he carefully got up to put his bento in the sink. He pushed the table out of the way. "I mean to think, he was just an ordinary, run of the mill, wild sparrow. And he came to you and became our friend."

"Yeah. I think he was sent here. He sensed someone needed him and came."

"You're right Anzu. He's God's little helper," Yuri added with a smile. Yami smiled at him as he slept there on his shoulder.

"He's cute too," Yugi said with a smile. Everyone smiled at that. Yami yawned and looked tiredly at Yugi.

"You want to sleep?" Yugi asked looking up at him. Yami nodded tiredly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"We can leave if you want."

"Nah, it's okay," Yugi said with a smile as he carefully laid Yami down and tucked him in. He lay down next to him and watched him as he fell asleep. "We can just wait until he wakes up. I'm sure he'd want you to stay."

"Okay."

"Anzu? Wanna help me clean things up?"

"Sure." Grandpa just sat down and read a book.

Yugi just laid there and watched Yami sleep with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you're getting better Mou Hitori no Boku," he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Yami's chest. He soon found himself fast asleep as well. Everyone smiled at the two of them before quietly leaving the room and going to a social area to let them sleep.

- - -

Yami woke up two hours later and smiled to see Yugi asleep. He looked around the room and noticed that no one was there. "Wh-where did...everyone...go?" Yugi woke up and looked at Yami.

"Something wrong Yami-chan?"

"They...left..."

"Huh?" Yugi said as he sat up and looked around. "Where'd they go? They're still here because mom left her things. I'll go find them." As Yugi got up, Yami pulled weakly on his arm. "I mean, we'll go find them together. You feel like walking?"

"I'll try..." Yugi smiled and helped him sit up. Then he gently helped pull him up so he was standing. He let Yami lean on him, but he didn't lean as much as last time. Yugi smiled at this small show of strength. He carefully pulled the IV pole along. He was happy to find that Yami walked a bit faster this time.

"You're getting stronger Yami. You fed Chirp, you aren't leaning so much on me anymore, and you're walking with a faster, stronger stride. I'm proud of you." Yami smiled. Yugi smiled back at him.

- - -

They reached the end of the wing where they saw a lounge. Yugi led Yami inside and whom did they see? "There you guys are. We wondered where you were."

"Hi Yugi."

"Oh goodness! Yami dear, you walked all the way down here?" He nodded weakly in reply.

"Yeah, and he's a lot stronger from when we first walked to the cafeteria that one time."

"That's good to hear," Grandpa said with a smile.

"Yeah, the stronger the Pharaoh gets, the faster he can go home."

"Yeah," Yugi said with a smile as he helped Yami sit down in a comfortable armchair. He slowly leaned back in it and weakly caught his breath. "Looks like it still takes a bit out of him though," Yugi sighed.

"Yeah, but you have to work to get stronger." said Anzu.

"She's right my son."

"I know mom. I'm glad things are going to be okay."

"We are too." Yugi smiled at Yami and then got up to get a drink of water. He sat down next to Yami and gave it to him.

"Th-thanks." Yugi smiled.

"Should we go back now?"

"Not yet Anzu. Let's let the Pharaoh rest a bit."

"I have an idea. Solomon, could you go back to the room and get the board game I brought? You might want to grab Chirp too." Grandpa nodded and headed back to the room. He came back with Chirp on his shoulder and a trivia game. "Thanks Solomon. Okay, there can be four players. Yugi, why don't you and Yami be a team and each of us will be a team. Then there'll be four teams."

"Okay. What do you say Yami?" He just nodded weakly in reply. Yugi smiled and slowly pushed his chair up to the table. Yuri laid the game out on the table and set it up. "Okay. Here we go. We all have our pieces to move across the board? Good. Anzu, why don't you start."

"Okay," she said.

- - -

They played for a few hours, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Yugi smiled as he noticed that Yami had fallen asleep, his head resting comfortably on Yugi's shoulder. "Should we quit?"

"No, we can still play. We'll let him have a nap while we continue. We'll just be quiet." Everyone nodded and continued playing. When the game was over, they started to clean it up.

"Guess you're smarter than we though Yugi," Anzu said. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi groggily.

"Hey Yami. Ready to go back to the room?" He nodded and slowly sat up right. Yugi smiled and helped him get to his feet. "Ready when you guys are." Yuri smiled and led them back to the room. She walked at a slower pace than normal and was surprised to see Yami keeping up.

"You sure you don't want to slow down?" Yami shook his head and kept going, leaning more so on the IV pole and not so much Yugi anymore.

- - -

When they got back to the room, Anzu looked at her watch. "I think I'm gonna head home. It was nice seeing you guys. And I'm glad you're getting better Pharaoh." Yami smiled his thanks.

"See ya Anzu." She smiled and left. Yugi helped Yami sit down on the bed. Yuri got a few clothes and things out of the stuff she brought.

"I brought you some more things to do and more clothes. I brought Yami a new change of pajamas too."

"Thanks mom." Yugi carefully took Yami's top off. He set the sticky top to the side. He was about to put the new pajama top on, but hesitated. "How about we get you washed off a little. Get some of that icky sickness cleaned off."

"Good idea, I'll go to the bathroom and start a bath."

"Thanks."

"No problem dear."

Yugi smiled at Yami, "How 'bout it? A warm bath sound good?" He nodded slowly. Yugi genki smiled and led him to the bathroom. He finished getting him the rest of the way undressed and helped him sit down in the water. Yami entered bliss as the warm water played with his senses. Yugi carefully put the IV pole out of the way, but close enough to where it wouldn't pull on Yami. He started washing Yami off, being slow and gentle. "This feels so much better doesn't it?" Yugi asked with a smile. Yami didn't say anything but just sat there with his eyes closed. Yugi giggled and then gently started washing Yami's hair. "I bet this feels better and it won't be icky and matted anymore either." Yugi laughed as Yami nodded slowly. He slowly rinsed him off and drained the water. He carefully helped him stand up and gently dried him off before wrapping the towel around him and slowly combing through his hair. He smiled and helped him get dressed into the new PJ's. "Now that's much better isn't it?" Yugi said with a smile as he led Yami into the room. He carefully laid Yami back down and covered him warmly.

"Well, it's getting a bit late. Goodnight Yugi, Pharaoh."

"Bye honey, bye Yami dear. You just keep getting better sweetie."

Yami smiled at her, "I will..."

"Thanks for coming guys...and dinner."

"Anytime my son."

"Bye Grandpa." They both smiled and left. "I'm going to go into the bathroom to change. I swear I'll be right back." Yami hesitated before he nodded. Yugi smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

- - -

Fifteen minutes seemed like an hour to Yami as Yugi finally came out in his PJ's. "I told you I'd be back." Yugi climbed into bed and gently snuggled against Yami. "I love you Yami-chan," he said lightly kissing him on the cheek. Yami smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around his Hikari.

"G-goodnight...Aibou."

"Night." Both fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 10

The next morning, things went as usual and Yugi helped Yami eat breakfast. "Want to try Duel Monsters again?"

"N-not...right now..."

"Okay, we don't have to." Chirp decided that he wanted to play so, both of them spent a good two hours playing with him and feeding him. Chirp perched on Yami's shoulder, about to take a bit of a nap, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yugi called.

"Hey Yuge. How's things goin?"

"Fine."

"Hey Pharaoh, how ya doin?"

"Alright...I...guess." Joey smiled as he walked into the room.

"That's great." Chirp watched Joey sit down curiously and he eased up close. "Hey, who's the little guy?" Joey asked as he noticed him in Yami's lap.

"That's Chirp. He's a loyal little sparrow that flew in one day and decided to be friends with Yami and I."

"And I s'pose that huge cage there is his?"

"Yeah, you can blame Grandpa for that." Joey just laughed. Chirp decided that he liked this 'Joey' and flew over to him and perched in his hair.

"Hey now!"

"He's just being friendly." Yami laughed a little. Yugi genki smiled.

"Hey, you are kinda cool," Joey said as Chirp nested himself in Joey's hair with a happy chirp. There was a knock on the door as a nurse came in.

"Hello, hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No."

"I'm just gonna check a few things. Oh, and I need a blood sample. The doctor wants to check your progress." Yugi nodded and smiled at Yami as he noticed him tense up. The nurse checked his IV's and his temp. Then she took out an empty syringe with a needle on the end. She gently tried to find a vein as Yugi kept his Pharaoh calm. Yami had a weak grip on Yugi's arm as the blood was drawn. Then the nurse gently put a band aid on the injection site. "There you go hon," she said with a smile. She took the sample and headed towards the door. "Okay then, we should know in a few hours after it's analyzed," she said with a smile. Yugi nuzzled up against Yami and smiled at him. Yami smiled back and weakly put his arms around him.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are doin alright. I'll let you guys be. Oh, 'fore I forget. Ryou's coming by later."

"Okay, but..."

"I know what ya thinkin'. I'm not sure if he's bringing him or not."

"See ya Joey."

"Later."

"You hear that Yami-chan? Ryou's gonna visit. Yami?" Yugi smiled to see him fast asleep. He decided to let his other sleep and began working on another puzzle his mother brought.

- - -

There was a soft knock on the door as a familiar white-haired friend poked his head in. "Hello? Yugi, mind if I come in?"

"No, it's okay Ryou, just be quiet. He's still sleeping." Ryou nodded as he carefully walked in.

"Well, how is he?"

"He's getting better."

"That's wonderful."

"Forgetting about someone?" said a familiar voice out in the hallway. Yugi rolled his eyes while Joey just glared.

"Sorry guys, but I couldn't leave him alone you know. Besides," he added with a whisper, "I think maybe he WANTED to see the Pharaoh." Yugi nodded and sighed. "Come on in Bakura." Bakura walked in and smirked mischievously. Yami woke up and was surprised, but most definitely annoyed that Bakura was there.

"Hey Pharaoh, not so high and mighty now are you?"

"Nice...to see...you too...Baka..."

"I have to admit, it's nice seeing you down for the count for once."

"Bakura!" Yugi and Ryou shouted. He just smirked in reply.

"If...I...was...just...a little...stronger...I'd..."

"Just be glad we have company. You could say hi."

"Hello...Ryou...Tomb Robber..." he added with a sneer and a weak glare. Bakura just smirked at him.

"Will you please get along? No more trouble from you," Ryou said sternly with an upset look towards his darker half. Yugi just sighed and sat down on the bed. He helped Yami sit up.

"Don't worry about Bakura okay?" Yugi whispered with an innocent look at Yami.

"Alright...but just...because...Ryou...is here," he replied. Yugi smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So, how've things been?"

"They've been alright Ryou. Yami's getting stronger," Yugi added with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that things are well. You been hanging in there alright?" Yami nodded weakly at him. Ryou smiled. Chirp curiously flew over and perched on Ryou's shoulder.

"Oh my! And who are you little bird?" Chirp chirped happily.

"That's Chirp. He's been keeping Yami and I company."

"Ah, so that's who this elaborate cage is for." Bakura glared at Chirp.

"Looks like an annoying pest to me," he said with an evil smirk. This scared Chirp and he hid himself under Ryou's shirt sleeve.

"That wasn't nice Bakura! I told you to behave yourself." Yugi smiled and walked over to Ryou. He helped Chirp out of Ryou's shirt sleeve and let Ryou pet him from his hands. Ryou smiled as Chirp nuzzled his fingers. "I'm sorry my companion scared you." Chirp chirped happily at him. Ryou smiled before walking away. "It was nice to see you Pharaoh, Yugi. I don't wish to keep you."

"Thanks...for...coming..."

"It was my pleasure. Glad to see you're doing well. Come Bakura. Time to go."

"But...I'm not done torturing the Pharaoh..."

"Come on," he said more sternly. "Bye now."

"That was nice of Ryou to visit," Yugi said after Ryou and Bakura had left. Yami nodded weakly. "Want to go back to sleep?" Yami shook his head no. "What do you want to do?"

"How...about...that game...of...Duel Monsters...we never...got to...finish."

"You feel up to it?" Yami nodded. "Okay," Yugi said with a genki smile. Yugi gave Yami his deck and sat down on the bed with his own. "You sure?" Yami nodded. Yugi smiled and was happy to see that Yami had a stronger grip on the cards, though he was still shaking a little. Chirp flew over to Yami and helped him play. They laughed and dueled until Yami fell asleep in the middle of a move. Yugi smiled, cleaned up the cards, and covered Yami more warmly. "Sleep well Mou Hitori no Boku," he said kissing him softly on the forehead. He got out the puzzle he was working on and continued working on it.

- - -

There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor from the first night came in. "Oh, sorry to bother you. I didn't realize he was sleeping."

"No, it's okay. It must be something important."

"Actually, it's some good news. I got the blood test done and I'm happy to say there's definitely going to be a full recovery. That miracle medicine is completely out of his system and his white blood cell count is almost back to normal. He should be out of here pretty soon."

"That's great. I only wish he could have heard it."

"You can just te-"

"H-hear what?"

"You're a whole lot better Yami-chan. You have most of your immune system back," Yugi said with a smile. Yami smiled back.

"You can go home pretty soon. You've made an amazing improvement since I first saw you."

"Isn't that great?" Yugi asked almost excitedly. Yami chuckled a little bit at his antics. He coughed once and cleared his throat.

"Well, that's really all I wanted to say. I'll let you be."

"Thank you..."

"Welcome," the doctor said as he left the room with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Love is the Best Medicine  
by Yami-Yugi3, Hikarigirl18 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 11

Soon weeks later, Yami got strong enough to leave the hospital. Yugi was probably the most excited about all this. "There we go." The nurse said as she finally undid the last IV "Now you are all ready to go home now."

"Thank you and the doctors for everything you have done for me and Yugi." Yami said with a polite smile and a nod.

"No problem. You've become quite famous around here. You and Chirp." Yami just put on his famous smirk. Chirp, who was flying around the room excitedly, happily landed on Yami's shoulder and nuzzled him. Yami smiled and petted Chirp on the head.

"I'm very thankful to you. It's really true that big things come in small packages." Chirp chirped a happy chirp.

"You're just gonna love the Game Shop. I know just where to put your cage too," Yugi said happily as he smiled at Chirp.

Chirp flew to his shoulder and nuzzled him. Yami laughed. "So how do we get back home? Is your Grandfather or your mother getting us?"

"Both of them, that way we can get things in the car faster."

Yami nodded. "Okay just wondering."

Yugi smiled, but it turned solemn and started to cry a little. "I can't believe it. We're finally going home. You...We're...going back to normal..."

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into his arms. "I know, Yugi." he said.

"It's over...no more worrying...**_-breaks into happy sobs-_**" Yami smiles and hold onto him more tightly. Chirp flew onto Yami's arm and pulled on Yugi's bangs. "H-hey..." Yugi said. Chirp chirped at him and pulled again. Yugi laughed, "Cut that out now." Chirp stopped and perched on his cage, signaling that he was ready to go.

"I think Chirp wants us to head home." Yami said with a smile.

"Yeah," Yugi sniffled as he stopped crying. "He's ready to get out of here I'm sure."

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Yuri said with a smile as her and Grandpa walked in.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I miss home already." he said.

Both of them laughed. "We've missed having you there." Yugi carefully put Chirp in his cage and shoulder his bag of stuff. Grandpa put Yami's things in a Personal Belongings bag. "Alright then, let's go check you out," he said with a smile. Yami followed them out of the room, never looking back.

- - -

Soon after they were in the car heading back to the Game Shop. They were half way there, when Yugi felt something against his shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw his pharaoh sleeping there. _He's had it rough these past months,_ Yugi thought with a smile. Yugi smiled at what was plan for his other once they arrived home. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He could just picture the look on his other's face. He felt Yami nuzzle closer to him. He giggled a little. "It's great to have you back..." he whispered mostly to himself.

As the car near the Game Shop is when Yami finally awoke. "Aibou... Are we home yet...?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, we're home," he said with a smile. He got a bit excited as he remembered what awaited them. Yami looked at him a bit confused.

"What's got you so excited all the sudden?"

"Oh nothing." Yugi said with a big smile.

Yami just shrugged it off. "Why don't you two boys go in first?" suggest Grandpa.

Yugi just nodded, trying to keep his composure. Yami look confused again. "Seriously, what's going on, Yugi?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said trying to hide it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Yugi said as he open the door and started to gently push Yami inside "Let's just get inside already. It's cold out here and we don't want you to get sick again."

"Alright..." Yami said skeptically as he stepped forward. Suddenly... "What in Ra!"

"Ahh... Hey Pharaoh." Joey said with a huge smile on his face. He was standing in the middle of a decorated living room.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin'. It's...It's my sister's birthday that's it..."

"Joey, cut the act." a familiar female voice said from behind the couch.

"Anzu, what's going on here?" Yami said starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Yeah man, cause you couldn't find a hiding spot in time, you mess this all up." said Tristan as he came from the closet.

"Ah... Surprise?" Joey said, trying to put on his best smile "W-Welcome home?" Yami was still confused and then Yugi walked in behind him.

"That's a little too late for that, Puppy." said Seto as he and Mokuba came from under the stairs.

"Aibou...what's going on?" Yami sighed.

"Well..." Yugi started.

"We decided we wanted to throw a surprised Welcome Home party but thanks to Joey it didn't turn out as plan." explain Tristan.

"Oh. That's what this is all about. Thank you anyway."

"Can we get on with this party?" asked an annoyed Bakura.

"Everyone come on out. It's over," Yugi sighed. Surprisingly everyone Yugi and the others knew and made friends with was now in the room.

"It seems you put a lot of trouble into this Hikari." He pulled Yugi to his side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yami-chan." Yugi said with a smile. Yami smiled back and went further into the room, playfully dragging Yugi with him.

There were so many familiar faces in the crowd; a familiar four women were there too. "Aibou, aren't those four women..." Yami whispered to him.

"Yep. Everyone's so happy that you're okay." Yami put on his familiar trademark smirk.

"Yami, are you ready to try and defend you title from me in a duel?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"Seto, you promise not to duel Yami when he just got out from the hospital!" Joey shouted at him.

"Is that a challenge Kaiba? You think a few months out of commission would affect my skills?"

"Well what dose it sound like?" Seto said with a smirk.

"Seto..." both Joey and Mokuba started in a warning.

"I accept. I'll show you here and now..."

Yami felt a tug on his shirt. "Yami don't. I don't want a fight first off."

"Aibou, it's not a fight, it's a duel." Yami said as he smiled again "And besides it been months since I had a good duel."

"Alright..." Yugi sighed.

Yami smirked as he looked at Seto. "I'm ready when ever you are, Kaiba." he said.

"I'll beat you in three turns."

"We'll see."

- - -

Sadly, Seto didn't and soon Yami beat the CEO with an attack with Dark Paladin. Yami smirked his famous smirk. "See Kaiba?"

"Alright, I don't need a lecture from you," he huffed. Yami just laughed.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad you're back to being you."

Yami smiled back. "So am I, Aibou."

- - -

Soon after the party was over, everything startled to settle down at the Mouto residence. "Well, now it's just you and me. I'm so glad to be home," Yugi said flopping onto the couch.

Yami nods as he joined him on the couch. "I agree with you, Yugi."

"Don't get sick like that again," Yugi said jokingly with a laugh.

Yami laughed as well. "I assure you, that I probably won't for a good long time." he finally said with a smile.

"I know..." Yugi said resting against him. Yami smiled. Chirp chirped a happy chirp as he landed on Yami's head.

"I'm sure you're glad to be home too." Yami carefully took Chirp into his hands. "Thank you for everything. I appreciate your loyalty," he said gently petting him. Chirp chirped happily again. Yami chuckled a little. Yami got this look of extreme thought as he started at the little bird. But soon that look past as he smiled again. "Maybe it was faith that you came to us." he finally said. Chirp just chirped happily. Yami felt something fall onto his shoulder. "Huh?" he looked over to see what it was. He smiled as he noticed a certain Hikari was fast asleep. "I hope you have sweat dreams, my little Aibou." he said softly with a smile. Chirp titled his head. Yami yawned and decided it was time for bed. He carefully set Chirp down and picked up his sleeping tenshi. He carried him to their bedroom. Chirp followed. Yami soon entered their room and gently set his sleeping Hikari down in the bed. He tucked him in tight and went to the bathroom to change. Pretty soon he was done as he went back into the bed room. When he came back, Chirp was fast asleep on Yugi's shoulder. He smiled as he climb into bed himself. He kissed Yugi gently on the forehead before putting and arm around him and closing his eyes. It wasn't long until he too fall asleep. It was the sweetest sight you could imagine.

The End


End file.
